Protection: Volume II
by tanyakapler
Summary: Four months ago, Ally walked into Jason's life. Neither one knew that life would bring them together. Now a new enemy is targeting Sonny and Jason. What will this mean for everyone when every bit of truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Lynn had waltzed into Jason Morgan's life four months ago. The image of the woman doing yoga in his living room caused the enforcer to smile. Thinking back to that day, he never thought he would be in love with her. Her coming into his life led to him running the Zacchara organization, along with attempting to solve the mystery of their new enemy. The new enemy had been nonstop since the warehouse fire. With shipments being highjacked and raids on their warehouses, Sonny and Jason had become very irritated.

The list of obstacles appeared to be accumulating upon Jason's workload. First, after two months, Brenda Barret was still in Port Charles, staying at his penthouse. It was dead-end after dead-end for Spinelli and their associates as they investigated who took a shot at the model. Next, was trying to figure out who was attacking their business in every different direction. Then, Max and Milo were doing everything they could to figure out what actually happened to the prisoner van a month prior. Currently, Jason was in the process of setting up a meeting to discuss every topic that affected the business, along with finally addressing Lady Lynn.

Against his better judgment, Jason agreed to let Ally attend the meeting. She told the man that she wanted to do this, not just for her, but for him. She was strong, but the men needed to see the toll this had taken on her mental health. She prayed the respect the men had for her would be enough to allow her to walk away.

Jason tossed his pen on his desk, running his hands over his face. He sighed loudly, leaning back into his chair, feeling every situation weight upon his body. He closed his eyes, trying to relax only for a moment.

"Boss," Max called out, bursting his way into the office with Milo following behind. "I just heard back from our associates in Paris again. They did another investigation and found nothing," he informed. "We still don't know who tried to shoot Ms. Barrett. There is no bullet or indication a bullet was fired."

The enforcer peered up at the brothers, frowning. His stare landed on Milo. "Were you cleared to go back to work?"

"Boss, it's been over two months," Milo answered, gazing down at Jason.

"I don't care. I don't want to have Epiphany barging into my office, threatening me in some way because I let you back to work without clearance from a doctor," Jason responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been cleared," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, just take it easy, and you watch out for him," he instructed Max.

"Got it, Boss," the guard insisted eyes moving to look at his brother.

Jason slowly rose to his feet, pacing the floor next to his desk. The guards knew the knowledge they shared with their boss wasn't settling well.

"Spinelli has been searching nonstop since Brenda arrived and has found nothing. That's not Spinelli," he spoke as he continued to pace.

"That's a whole lot of nothing for everything that has been going on around here for the last two and half months," Milo commented.

"Yeah," Jason breathed out. "Something isn't adding up."

"Miss Barrett wouldn't lie about what happened...would she?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason rubbed his face as the question whirled around in his brain. He never knew Brenda as a liar. She was honest to a fault. Plus, he knew that she loved Paris and wouldn't just back up her bags to come back to Port Charles. Something felt off to him, and he needed to find out what was going on.

"I don't think so, but I'll figure it out," he assured them. "Why don't you go to the warehouse sight that burnt and see how things are coming along there. Then meet me back at the penthouse later," he instructed.

The two nodded, leaving Jason alone. The enforcer needed this time to reflect on every situation. He ran every scenario in his head, trying to make sense of the chaos that laid before him. As much as he disliked the model, he never wanted to think the worse of her. Things just seemed to go downhill the moment she came into town. Could Brenda have anything to do with all that had gone down since she arrived?

An alert from his phone pulled his attention back to the present. He picked up his device, rolling his eyes when he saw Maxie's name on the screen. He knew before opening the message it had to do with the wedding. He agreed to be Spinelli's best man months ago, but he didn't know it would take this much of his time. He sighed, responding the blonde, consenting to be at the penthouse soon.

After locking up the warehouse, Jason climbed into his SUV, enjoying the silence. His whole body ached due to all the stress he had been under for so long. He wanted to go back to his penthouse, relax, and have a beer. Lately, his home was anything but relaxing. It had turned into wedding planning central.

The enforcer threw his phone into the passenger seat as it pinged again. He groaned loudly, shoving his key into the ignition of the vehicle. He slowly turned it, frowning when it didn't start. Within that same second, the hairs stood on the back of his neck. Panic swept over his body as he scrambled to exit the vehicle. He knew what was about to happen, the question was could he get away in time.

Seconds, after his feet hit the pavement, his body jolted forward from the blast of his SUV. The explosion was so powerful that Jason's body flew threw the air, stopping when his head collided with a nearby dumpster. His body laid motionless while his vehicle went up in flames.

"Boss!" a voice called out in the dark. "Boss!"

When Max and Milo found Jason sometime later, he was still unconscious and a face covered in blood from a massive cut above his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Milo asked, gun drawn, scooping the surroundings.

Max checked the pulse of his boss and nodded. "Yeah," he answered, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for help. We don't know how hard he hit his head. I don't feel comfortable moving him," he answered, talking into the phone to the 911 operator.

Milo kept his attention on the area around them. He was unsure of what happened to his boss, but he knew that it was another hit on the organization.

"Someone needs to contact, Mr. C," Milo called to his brother over his shoulder.

Max checked Jason once more before doing as Milo suggested. "Mr. Corinthos..." the guard began, trying to keep calm. "There was an explosion at the coffee warehouse. Mr. Morgan was hurt very badly." He continued to explain the situation to his boss as sirens continued to get closer and closer.

"Yes, Boss... I will stay with him," he sighed, hanging up his phone. "Milo, Mr. C wants you to stay here with the police...making sure they stay where they are supposed to. Then help the men clean up the mess. I'm going to the hospital with Mr. Morgan," he explained.

Milo just nodded at his brother's words. From the time the paramedics arrived, till the time the loaded Jason into the ambulance, Milo did everything he could to focus on doing his job. Every time he looked at his boss, he flashed back to the night he was shot. The man may be his boss, but Jason was more to a lot of the employees. To think that something could actually happen to the enforcer was just inconceivable. Jason was supposed to be unstoppable, but whoever planted the bomb may just have stopped him for good.

**Author's Note:**

_Welcome to Volume 2. It's going to be a wild ride after this chapter. A lot will be revealed. If you have Read Part one, you might want to do that before reading this one. MUCH LOVE TO ALL READERS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny had spent thirty minutes assuring Carly that Jason was going to be okay. No matter what he said, nothing seemed to help. He insisted that she go to the hospital, and wait for him there, while he headed to Harborview Towers to inform Ally of what went down with Jason. Reluctantly, the woman left with Shawn to the hospital while Sonny went in the opposite direction.

Arriving, the Mob Boss stood outside Jason's penthouse door contemplating how he was going to tell Ally what happened. With everyone in the enforcer's life, he knew what he was about to say had to come from him. She didn't trust many people in the man's inner circle, so as much as he knew this was going to hurt, he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Sir?" Spinelli spoke, opening the door. "Gracious greetings," he smiled, stepping aside to let the man enter.

Sonny slowly walked inside, finding Maxie and Ally attending the wedding planning, while Brenda sat on the sofa reading a book. They all turned their attention towards the men, noticing his face filled with anguish.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Brenda asked, closing her book and slowly rising to her feet.

It didn't matter that this was the first time for either of them seeing each other. Something was going on more important than Sonny and Brenda. They could have a moment later.

Sonny sighed, gazing up from the floor, eyes landing on Ally. The woman's heart sank as he looked at her.

"Sonny..." she breathed out, taking a step towards him.

Words didn't come out of his mouth like he hoped when he saw her. All this was hurting him, so he knew this was going to crush her.

"Where's Jason?" was all she was able to ask.

"Ally..." he began, reaching and taking her hand in his. "Jason was in an accident." He didn't know how he was going to explain the rest.

"What happened?" Maxie asked, wrapping her arms around Spinelli.

"Car bomb. It appeared that he was trying to get away, and the blast threw him. He hit his head pretty hard," Sonny explained, eyes never leaving Ally.

"Sonny..." Ally cried out, feeling her legs go weak.

"Max is on the way to the hospital," he informed her, wrapping his arm around her, holding her up.

"I need to go," she mumbled.

He nodded, "I have a car waiting downstairs."

"We all need to go," Maxie insisted.

"No, there is someone out there trying to kill Brenda, and now Jason. Everyone needs to stay here," Sonny instructed.

"Mr. Sir is right. Take the Fair One, and we will stay here. Just keep us updated on Stone Cold's condition," Spinelli requested, holding Maxie tightly.

Sonny nodded in agreement, glancing at the model momentarily. They both had so much they wanted to say to the other but now was not a good time. As they both thought, there probably never was going to be a good time.

"Sonny," Ally called out to the Mob Boss.

He turned to find the woman waiting at the door for him. "Spinelli, you lock this door after we leave. I'll send Shawn over when we get to the hospital."

"Yes, Mr. Sir," he uttered, walking behind the duo.

Spinelli followed Sonny's instructions, turning to find both ladies glaring at him.

"Are we really just going to wait here?" Maxie asked, peering between her man and the model.

"We must," Spinelli answered.

"Spinelli's right. We don't know how bad the threat is," Brenda spoke, softly as she fell to the couch.

"Shut up! Jason to you is just a weapon of protection," Maxie spit towards Brenda.

"Isn't that what he is to everyone? We all depend on him to protect us and keep us safe. Then we forget that there is no one looking out for his safety. He isn't invincible," she exclaimed, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Why do you even care?"

"He's my friend. Sure we fight, but I knew him before he was Jason Morgan. He has always been there for me, even when I'm a pain in the ass," she responded to the blonde.

"Maximista, we are all worried about Stone Cold," Spinelli replied, hugging her.

"Yeah, but all this happened cause of her. Jason and Ally were finally happy and then she shows up," Maxie explained.

"Someone tried to shoot me, Maxie!"

"No one here wants to hurt Jason or Sonny, and yet...since you arrived...there has been a lot of trouble." The blonde stared down at the model. "So, what did you bring with you to Port Charles? Or maybe I should ask, who did you bring to Port Charles?"

Spinelli watched as the girls squared off. Their exchange made him realize he needed to step away. They both believed they were right and there was no way he was going to stop them arguing. Instead, he went upstairs to his computer. He needed to know what happened to his friend. The first thing he had to do was access the cameras at the warehouse. Hopefully, he would be able to find out who tried to hurt Jason. He had failed Jason when it came to things with Ally. He couldn't fail him now.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for continuing on this journey with me. Chapter 3 will have some big reveals and I hope that you love everything. I'm really nervous releasing the next chapter, but looking forward to what you all think. MUCH LOVE_


	3. Chapter 3

Ally stared straight ahead while the vehicle drove towards General Hospital. She replayed her morning with Jason over and over again. She felt her heartache remembering the last smile and words that he gave her before leaving the penthouse. The very thought of that being the last time for those moments caused the ache to increase.

Sonny startled her as he placed his hand upon hers. She gazed over at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears seem to sting the corner of the Mob Boss's eyes upon seeing her. The two rarely saw each other but recognized just how much Jason meant to each of them.

"He's a survivor," Sonny assured her. "Just like you."

Ally nodded, squeezing his hand. From what she understood, Jason had been through a lot worse and always came out on the other side stronger than before. She prayed this would be one of those times.

The woman felt the limo come to a stop, but she couldn't move. The moment she'd walk into that hospital, everything that had happened to Jason would become real.

"Ally?" Sonny beckoned as the door opened. "Come on," he insisted, keeping her hand in his as he climbed out of the vehicle.

She let him pull her along, feeling a numbness take over her body as they entered the hospital. So many people rushed to her when she exited the elevator. They hugged her, asked her if she was okay, but she couldn't answer. At that moment, she realized Jason must have felt this exact feeling of helplessness the night she took a bullet to the back.

It took a while for Ally to be able to focus on the people around her. Robin Scorpio and Emily Quartermaine stood off in the corner with an older blonde woman. Sonny had turned his attention to Carly, who clung to the man. How could she feel so alone with all the people that stood around her? She pushed all thoughts away, walking for the room she believed to be Jason's.

"Ally, you can't go in there," Robin informed her.

"I just need to see him," she whispered, reaching for the closed curtain, only to have the young doctor stop her. "Please," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"No one can go in there. Patrick won't even let me in there," she responded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jason is in good hands. You know that."

"He is going to be okay," Emily insisted, wrapping an around the young woman.

Ally nodded, unsure of what to say. She felt at a loss, knowing that no one knew just how much Jason meant to her.

Patrick soon appeared from behind the curtain, pulling latex gloves from his hands. Everyone surrounding the man, looking for answers, while Ally just stared at the closed curtain.

"What's going on with him?" Carly asked, taking hold of Patrick's arm.

"He has a lot of scrapes and bruises. I just sewed a massive laceration above his eyes. No visible broken bones, but he is still unconscious. We are prepping him for a CT. We want to check to make sure there is no bleeding on the brain or internal bleeding," the neurosurgeon explained, gesturing towards Robin. "You can help with that if you want."

The young doctor nodded, following Patrick back towards Jason.

"Patrick..." Ally called out to him.

The surgeon's face fell the moment he saw her. "Ally, I promise I am going to do everything I can for him."

"Can I see him, please...before you take him away?" she pleaded with the doctor.

"Yeah, just give up a few minutes," he responded, disappearing behind the curtain.

Ally took a deep breath, feeling a hand upon her shoulder. She turned, finding Carly next to her.

"Jason is stronger than anyone I know," she expressed to the young woman.

"I know..." she breathed out, placing her hand over hers.

The two didn't really get along, but there was a mutual understanding about what the other meant to Jason.

"Ally," Patrick called. "Just a few minutes," he instructed.

"Tell him we all love him," Carly said as Ally shuffled into the room with Jason.

A new set of tears fell down her cheeks upon seeing Jason lying unconscious in the bed. The sight of the man hooked up to monitors and machines with his head wrapped with gauze, broke Ally in a new way. She slowly reached out, taking hold of his hand.

"Jason," she cried, leaning towards him. "Jason, please fight for me like I fought for you," she begged, placing her forehead against his. "I can't lose you. You promised I would never lose you," she reminded him through her tears. "You have too many people who love you, so come back to us," she whispered.

"Ally," a voice said to her. She looked up, finding Patrick peeking through the curtain. "We have to go."

She nodded, "Patrick is going to take you to get some tests. I'll be by your side as soon as I can. I promise," she said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love you," she mumbled before taking a step back.

It felt like a dream as Ally watched the man she considered invincible being taken away. She wiped the tears from her face, slowly walking out of the trauma room. She caught a glimpse of Jason's leather jacket sitting on the counter. She plucked up the man's possession, clutching against her body.

"Ally, do you need anything?" Emily questioned, eyes just as bloodshot as her own.

"No, but thank you, Emily. You need to take care of yourself, though. He is your brother. I'll be fine," she insisted, walking off, draping Jason's jacket over her shoulders.

She needed to be alone, and she knew the only place to find that was in the chapel. It took her a few minutes to find the little room, but upon entering, she felt a peace come over her. She glanced around the room, slowly walking towards the front. She took the time to light a candle for Jason before taking a seat.

"God...I know it's been a long time since we've talked," she pointed out, looking up as she began to cry once more. "I blamed for everything happened with Johnny, and I'm sorry. It was all my fault for staying," she gulped, trying to keep herself from crying more. "I love Jason. Please, don't take him from me or the people that care about him," she prayed, placing her head in her hands.

"Alexandria Lynnette," a voice echoed through the small room.

Shivers ran down Ally's spine at the sound of the voice. The young woman slowly lifted her head, eyes resting on a person she believed she would never see again.

"No..." Ally uttered. "You're dead," she insisted, raising her to her feet.

"I could see where you would believe that since you were the one to pull the trigger," the person replied with a smirk. "Well, surprise, I'm 100% alive."

"I don't understand. No one ever survives...I saw the bullet enter your body," she mumbled in shock.

"Are you sure it was me you actually shot," they asked.

Ally raised an eyebrow, thinking back to that night. "I don't...I don't know," she repeated, staring at the person in front of her.

"It doesn't really matter, now does it? All that matters is I'm here now, and we get a second chance at a relation," the stranger smiled, taking a step in her direction.

Ally took a step away. "I don't want anything to do with you. You destroyed every good thing in my life. You were supposed to protect me, and you did just the opposite. You put me in danger every chance you got," she expressed, taking small steps towards the door.

"I did the best I could with you."

"The best would have been just giving me up. You weren't fit to be a mother," Ally replied, inching closer to the door.

"Alexandria!"

"Ally," she corrected her. "I don't want your name."

"Just because you change your name, doesn't mean that you get to forget who you truly are," her mother responded to her with a smile.

"I'm will never be who you want me to be. I'm making a better life for myself," she replied, her eyes shifting towards the exit, hoping to be able to get away.

"You will always possess that kill or be killed instinct. I put that instilled that in you," the woman expressed.

"No, what I was...what I did was because you made my life a war zone."

"Your life is still a war zone. Shacking up with Jason Morgan, the mob enforcer. You're not safe with him either," the woman explained, placing her hands in her trench coat.

"He is the only person in my life that has ever made me feel safe. Jason is nothing like you," she replied, inches from the door.

"Doesn't matter, because once he finds out who you are, he'll never want to be with you again," she smiled.

"Jason loves me," she insisted, pulling the leather jacket around her body.

"He doesn't know the truth, but when he wakes up," the woman chuckled. "Maybe I should say if he wakes up."

"What do you mean if? Jason will wake up."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

Ally frowned, "Did you have something to do with his vehicle exploding?"

"I don't know. Does it seems like something I would do?" she questioned, winking at her daughter.

"Why would you do that to him, or even to me? He has done nothing to you?"

"Oh, my sweet daughter, that's where you are wrong. Jason and Sonny have caused me a lot of pain and suffering. Do you know your little boyfriend even held my hostage once and was going to kill me? Maybe I should return the favor," she uttered with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems as though Jason has some secrets."

"Jason wouldn't purposely hurt you unless you did something first. What did you do, mom?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm back, and I'm back with a vengeance," she answered the young lady.

"No, you're not!" Ally exclaimed, backing out the door.

"Oh, really? Who is going to stop me?"

"I am," she expressed, spinning quickly around the leave, slamming into a body. Jason's jacket fell to the floor as she peered up. Her face turned pale at the sight of a man she thought was dead. She shook her head, trying to form words. "How?" Ally breathed out, eyes locked with the man before her. He gestured

to the woman behind her. "You helped Luis?" she cried, about to scream.

Luis grabbed the woman, muffling any sound she tried to make with his hand. Ally struggled to get away as her mother approached the two.

"My sweet daughter," she whispered, pushing a piece of hair from Ally's face. "Port Charles is about to feel my wrath," she smiled, eyes moving to Luis. "Get her out of here. Make sure no one sees you. Take her to where we talked about," the woman instructed.

"Yes, Miss Rosco," Luis said, dragging Ally towards the nearest stairs, all the while the young woman did her best to get away.

Faith Rosco turned, looking around the little chapel. She laughed as she walked out of the room. She checked her surroundings, finding the quickest way out of the hospital so as not to be seen. Port Charles had only just started seeing what she was capable of over the last month. What she had planned next, not even God himself could save them from the terror she was about to unleash.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. There is still so much that is going to happen. I have so much written, but I have to make sure I make the story go in the right direction. Let me know what you think. Much Love to you all._


	4. Chapter 4

Rain began to fall from the Port Charles sky as Sonny stared out the window of Jason's hospital room. The city shined brightly through the darkness that covered it. The Mob Boss glanced over his shoulder, finding Carly sitting vigil by the enforcer's bedside. The woman gripped tightly to their unconscious friend's hand. Sonny watched as tears slowly fell down his wife's face. The couple had been witness to many of Jason's head traumas. Each time they happened, the more worried the couple got.

Patrick Drake entered the room, with Robin Scorpio close behind, causing Sonny and Carly to place their attention on them.

"How is he?" Carly questioned, wiping the tears from her face.

Robin frowned, scanning the room, "Where's Ally?"

"She wandered off after you took Jason away," Carly informed, rising to her feet. "We haven't seen her since."

"Maybe we should wait for her before we discuss anything," Patrick suggested.

"She didn't think to be here, so you can just tell us," Carly commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"Carly," Sonny scolded. "That is not how Jason would want us to handle things."

The blonde sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I know. Let's go find her."

Sonny shook his head, following his wife out of the room. "You need to stop creating stress for yourself."

"Can we just find Ally, please, so we can figure out what is wrong with Jase?" she asked, marching down the hall.

Sonny sighed, running his hand over his face. Carly was so possessive over Jason, even when it came to every woman in his life. The enforcer always had Carly's back. Just most of the time, it wasn't healthy how much she tried to control Jason's life.

"Sonny..." Carly called out, holding up Jason's leather jacket, she picked up off the floor in front of the chapel. "Didn't Ally have this when she left?"

"Yeah," he answered, peering up and down the hall. "And she knows how much this jacket means to Jason. She wouldn't just leave it."

"Do you think something happened?"

"Maybe..." he breathed out.

"Who would do anything to her? I mean, everyone connected to Anthony is dead," Carly commented, stepping inside the chapel.

"I don't know," Sonny mumbled, pulling out his cellphone. "Whatever happened to her, we need to figure it out before Jason wakes up."

Carly groaned at just the thought of how Jason would react, knowing Ally was missing.

"Max, I need you and Milo to search every inch of General Hospital for Ally," he ordered, waiting for his guard to respond. "I don't know if there is a threat, just do your best to try and find her. I'm going to call Spinelli and see what he can dig up."

"You really think Spinelli will find something?" Carly asked as they walked back to Jason's room.

"He's never failed Jason," he answered Carly, dialing the hacker's number. "Spinelli...calm down," he instructed. "Yes, Jason is alive. He is just unconscious," he explained, sighing. "Spinelli! I need you to do something for Jason. Ally might be missing, so I need you to check the hospital security footage. See if you can come up with anything and call me back," Sonny commanded, as the duo entered Jason's room.

"We need to find her before he waked up," the blonde mumbled to her husband as he hung up his phone.

"I know," he breathed out, eyes fixed upon his best friend.

"Did you find Ally?" Robin questioned, standing in the door.

"No," Sonny answered, concerned.

Robin frowned, looking around the room. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"We don't know," Carly responded, holding Jason's jacket tightly.

"What are you talking about," she continued to ask.

"I'm trying to figure some things out. In the meantime, can you get Patrick, so he can tell us what's going on with Jason?" the Mob Boss requested to his long-time friend.

"Sure," Robin agreed, leaving.

"Sonny, what if we can't find her?"

"That's not an option. Jason would never forgive us if we gave up," he expressed, placing his arms around his wife.

The two clung to each other, gazing at their unconscious friend. Jason had always done everything he could in his power to help them now they had to return the favor.

"He's going to okay, right?" the woman asked, just as her husband's phone rang. "Is it Spinelli?"

Sonny nodded, answering, "Spinelli, what do you have for me?" The Mob Boss listened, eyes growing wide by the words spoken by the hacker. "Are you sure?" he questioned, running his hand over his head. "All right, I'll get my men on it. Stay close to your phone."

"What's going on?" Carly asked the moment Sonny hung up.

Sonny took a deep breath, shaking his head. His eyes landed on Jason before moving to his wife. "It was Luis. Luis took Ally."

"What? Luis? Luis Torres, Luis? He's dead," Carly expressed, shocked.

"Not according to Spinelli. And Luis has an accomplice. I'm guessing the accomplice helped Luis fake his death," Sonny responded, pacing at the foot of Jason's bed.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. The person was intentional on hiding their face from all cameras," the man said as the doctor duo entered the room.

"Robin informed me that Ally could potentially be missing, but you still want to know what is going on with Jason," Patrick expressed, glancing between the couple.

"Sonny is taking care of the Ally situation. We just want to know what we are facing with Jason," Carly responded, stepping towards the doctor.

"Okay, well...Jason has suffered a grade 3 concussion. There was nothing on the CT the showed any bleeding on the brain or internal bleeding. His scans are clean," the neurosurgeon explained.

"So, we're just waiting on Jason?" Carly questioned, walking to Jason's bedside.

"Basically," he answered, biting his lip.

"I need to make some calls," Sonny uttered, waltzing out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked Carly.

"Yeah, he is just working on finding Ally, before Jason wakes up," she answered, taking the man's hand in hers.

"Carly...Patrick and I are on call the rest of the night. If you need anything, just have us paged," Robin insisted, patting the young woman's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered as the doctors left her alone with her best friend. "Jason..." she mumbled, leaning towards him. "I need you to wake up. Please, wake up! We need you here," she begged, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Carly, I have to go," Sonny said, peeking inside the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, gazing up at her husband.

"I have to talk to the police about what happened at the warehouse with Jason. I'll be back," he promised her.

Carly quickly ran to her husband, throwing her arms around him. She held tightly to him, tears falling down his face.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered into her neck.

"Just be careful out there," she mumbled, pulling away slightly.

"I will. You stay with our boy," he instructed, looking over her shoulder at Jason.

"I won't leave his side," she replied, taking a step back.

The couple exchanged _I love yous _before Sonny walked off, leaving Carly alone with Jason. The woman found her way back to his bed, climbing up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his as her head rested on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, praying for Jason's recovery. The longer he remained unconscious, the more frightened Carly became. Due to the many blows to the head, the woman knew it might take a long time for her friend to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

_Guest Reviewer: I'm glad you enjoyed the plot twist. I have a lots more coming up. I hope that you will enjoy what I have planned._

All readers, I hope that you all enjoy the read. I am doing my best to entertain. Hope I have done that for all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Laying in the back of a large dark van, Ally did her best to try to free herself from the ropes around her wrists and ankles. The duct tape across her mouth made it hard to breathe as she struggled to get loose. The further van traveled away from the hospital, the more frightened the lady became. Anxiety started taking over her body as she thought about the worst-case scenario of the situation. Her life depended on her remaining calm and showing no fear.

Ally closed her eyes, taking one deep breath after another. She focused on Dr. Collins's words about concentrating on a particular moment in her life where she felt the safest. She slowly drifted back to her time with Jason on the footbridge. She remembered how peaceful she felt looking out over the water. She felt her body relax when she thought about how she felt when Jason hugged her. She recalled the smile on his face every time he looked at her. That night with Jason was where things definitely changed.

The van came to a sudden halt, jerking Ally back to reality. She took a few deep breaths, trying to keep her body relaxed as she thought back to the footbridge. She clung to her moment with Jason, as Luis opened the back doors of the van, roughly pulling her out. The woman did her best to take in every bit of their surroundings, just in case an option to run presented itself.

Ally continued to take in every detail as Luis carried her into an abandoned building. She took one breath at a time, repeating her doctor's words over and over in her head. Remaining calm was the first step of getting out of her situation alive. Next, she had to find the confidence she had once upon a time when she was Lady Lynn. Lastly, ignoring Luis was a must. She couldn't let the man get to her.

"I bet you thought you were rid of me, didn't you?" Luis asked, pulling the tape off her face after tying Ally to a chair in the back of the building.

Ally stared straight ahead, doing her best not to acknowledge him. She couldn't show any time of emotions that displayed weakness. She focused on her training that she once mastered as the Black Widow. She just wasn't sure if she could pull it off anymore.

"Oh, now you can't speak, huh?" he responded inches from her face. "But you sure had a lot to say while I was laying in that hospital bed, or sitting in that courtroom," he commented, searching her face from a reaction.

Ally continued to stare ahead, focusing on every memory of Jason. Finding that Jason seemed to be her focal point of letting go of the anxiety.

"I don't understand what any man can see in you," Luis said, running his finger down her cheek. "You're nothing but damaged goods," he whispered, leaning even closer to her. He smiled, watching Ally's jaw clench as she tried to push away all her emotions. "Oh...did I hit a nerve?" he chuckled, peering down at the woman.

"You know, while I waited for my trial, I did an awful lot of research on you and your mother. You both are something else. Yet, you have this self-righteous attitude that you are better than me, better than your mom. But you're basically the same," he pointed out, running his finger up her arm, over her shoulders.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" Ally exclaimed, keeping her focus forward.

"Oh...she speak," he mocked her. "Darlin', you are like your mother. You killed people and got paid for it. Hell, someone even paid you to kill your own mother," he said.

"I killed people who didn't deserve to live. Who hurt people that they were supposed to love," she informed, glancing up over her shoulder at Luis.

"Who gave you the right to decide if those people lived or died?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm nothing like my mother," the woman insisted. "She killed for fun. I killed to make humanity better."

"Is that what you tell yourself to justify your actions?"

"Then why do you do what you do? You take a job with Sonny Corinthos, then Anthony Zacchara, and now my mother. You're not better than I am," she stated, smirking up at him.

"Maybe you're right, but this time I come out on top," Luis assured her with a smirk of his own.

"You really believe that?" The man nodded. Then you don't know my mother, and definitely don't know Jason and Sonny," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Jason is unconscious in the hospital, and Sonny is nothing without his hit-man," Luis reminded her.

"Maybe..." she breathed out. "But you forget just how far Sonny's reach really is. His name carries a lot of respect behind it. You might even forget how much respect Lady Lynn use to receive," she commented, feeling a bit of confidence pulse through her body. "All Sonny has to do is make one call, and the word will get out that Jason Morgan's girlfriend, Lady Lynn, is missing. So many people will be looking for you," she smiled.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," he smiled back.

"True," she replied. "But, just how careful were you when leaving the hospital tonight?" Luis frowned at her comment. "Cause all my dear friend, Spinelli, need is one good shot of your face to know you're not truly dead," she informed him.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, slapping her hard across the face.

Tears stung the corner of Ally's eyes, flash-backing to moments when Johnny was abusive. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on Jason and the footbridge. She needed the confidence she had moments ago.

"I now see why it was so easy for Johnny to control you," Luis expressed, putting his face inches away from hers.

"You think what you did makes you a man?" she asked, fighting through her fear. "It makes you a coward, just like Johnny was."

The words flew out of Ally's mouth, just as Luis's hand connected with her cheek once more. "I told you to shut up."

"I hope Jason kills you. You don't deserve to live. Men like you are the reason I became the Black Widow," she spat at him.

"Jason might kill me, but not before he watched you die as he did with Sam," Luis whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled, feeling the sting of the two slaps on her cheek.

"LUIS!" a voice called out across the room.

The pair's heads turned to see Faith Rosco waltzing towards them. Ally glared at the woman as she approached.

"Miss Rosco," the man greeted with a small smile.

"What happened to her beautiful face?" the woman asked, running her finger over her daughter's cheek.

"She got a little mouthy," he answered with a smirk.

Faith smiled, shaking her head. "Don't ever lay a hand on her again," she demanded, her smile disappearing fast.

"But..."

"No!" she exclaimed, holding up her hand. "I told you to bring here, never told you to lay a hand on her. You do it again I'll kill you myself," she insisted, peering over her shoulder.

Luis nodded as Ally chuckled, "Now you care about what happens to me?"

"I've always cared about you, my beautiful daughter."

"Except, you haven't. You took away my childhood. You forced me to become someone I never wanted to be," the young woman reminded Faith.

"I tried to make it up to you by giving you to the Zaccahara boy," Faith revealed.

"You did what?" Ally expressed, beyond shocked.

"You set her up with Johnny?" Luis asked, equally surprised.

"Of course. How do you think Anthony knew I was alive?" she answered the man.

"You ruined my life," Ally screamed out. "You gave me to a man who abused me in so many ways..." she trailed off, sobbing, becoming extremely nauseated.

"Johnny took care of you. He gave you whatever you wanted."

"Is that what Anthony told you?" Faith shrugged. "HE didn't tell you that he forced me to be his personal assassin and the one time I refused...his son beat the crap out of me. The abuse never stopped after that."

Faith looked stunned, "That's not true."

"Oh, it's true. How do you think I ended up at Jason's?" I found out that Johnny was sleeping around, and when I wanted to leave, he threatened to kill me," she said, adding to her mother's shock.

"No," Faith mumbled, shaking her head. "That wasn't part of the deal. He was supposed to keep you safe in exchange..."

"In exchange for what?" she asked, trying to break free of the ropes that held her to the chair. She wanted to get her hands on both people that stood before her. She actually thought that with all the anger and hurt that she had experienced in a short amount of time, she could cause a lot of damage.

"Anthony may have learned about your history as Lady Lynn from me," she admitted, nibbling at her lower lip.

"You told him! How could you do that to me?" she yelled, struggling even harder to get out of the chair.

"He promised to protect you if I gave up your little secret," she responded, shrugging.

"It didn't work, because the moment I refused a job..." she trailed off. She could repeat the words about what Johnny had done to her for so long. Every time she thought she was over it, something seemed to bring it back to the surface.

"Why did you refuse him? Killing is what you do," Faith pointed out.

"I wasn't going to kill an innocent person. Samantha Morgan didn't do anything to anybody."

Faith laughed, "You refused to kill Samantha Morgan? I guess now I know why he asked me to do it."

"Wait..." She breathed out. "Anthony didn't kill Sam...you did. You kill..." Ally couldn't even finish her sentence. Everything seemed to go black as she thought over and over again what her mother revealed to her. What happened next, the woman really wasn't sure. She felt as though she lost grip with reality. Faith and Luis watched as she stared straight forward for hours, unsure of how to respond.

"Is she okay?" Faith asked, leaning down to examine her face.

"Maybe she broke," Luis commented casually, sitting in a nearby chair. "People can only take so much trauma, and she has been through a lot," the man expressed.

Though the conversation was going on right in front of her, Ally focused on Jason. She kept all the good memories the two shared replaying in her head. The moment Jason learned the truth, all the good would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

_Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy the chapter._

_Guest reviewer: I laughed so hard at your comment about Ally having to save herself. Enjoy the read. _


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda Barrett slowly arose in her bed, running her fingers through her hair. Her whole body felt exhausted due to not being able to sleep much. Her thoughts were with Jason as he fought to wake up while also worrying about Spinelli. She went to bed late the night before with the hacker completely lost in the cyber realm looking for Ally.

The model gradually pulled herself out of bed and strolled to the top so the stairs. She peered into the living room, finding Spinelli passed out on the couch. His computer laid open on the coffee table, surrounded by countless empty bottles of orange soda. The woman slowly descended the stairs, quietly picking up the trash as inched closer to the sleeping figure on the couch. She took a peek at the open screen, trying to see if Spinelli had come up with anything. The second she leaned a little too close, bottles tipped over, startling the young man awake.

"I'm sorry," Brenda expressed, turning to look down at the rather confused being.

"What happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"I think you fell asleep looking for Ally," the dark-haired woman informed, picking up a few bottles.

"Nooooo," he scolded himself as he quickly sat up, frantically typing on his computer.

"Did you find anything that might help you find her?" Brenda questioned, placing the empty bottles in the trash can.

"That would be a negative. I searched through hours of traffic footage and came up with nothing. If Stone Cold finds out that..." Spinelli couldn't even finish his sentence. "I just need to locate Ally before my Master awakens."

"You never told me who this Luis guy is and why he would take Ally," she said, taking a seat on the chair.

The cyber geek looked up from his computer, frowning. "Well, Luis is the one that shot Ally on orders from the Mob King, Anthony Zacchara."

"Oh," Brenda mumbled. "He's the one that Ally and Jason testified against over a month ago." Spinelli nodded. "I thought he died or something?"

"We all did," he uttered, eyes moving back to the screen.

Brenda pulled her feet up under her bod, looking at the young man, who continued to search for a sigh of Ally. "How is Jason, by the way?"

"Oh, he suffered a concussion and has a few bruised ribs. As soon as he wakes up, he should recover just fine."

"I can't imagine how Jason is going to react if Ally isn't found by the time he wakes up."

"Stone Cold will most definitely be distraught for sure," he expressed, slowly leaning back into the couch.

"How much did you sleep last night?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I find Ally. I can't let my Master down again," he said, stretching slightly to wake himself up.

"Come on. Jason wouldn't want you to burn yourself out. I know he cares about you. I saw how protective he gets with you when I first arrived," the model expressed, with a soft smile. "You can't do what is best for Ally if you're not at your best."

Spinelli nodded, "I guess, maybe you're right. I just don't like feeling like I might be letting her down if I stop looking."

"She's a fighter. I've learned that in the short amount of time I've been here. She's not going to let this man get the best of her," Brenda said with a slight smile.

"Miss Ally has been through a lot since I've known her," the hacker responded, closing his computer. "She was such a mess when I first met her, you know."

"How did you meet her?" the model questioned, getting up from the sofa and placing herself next to the hacker.

He ran his fingers through the messy mop on his head, turning to look at the woman next to him. "Ally acquired my services to investigate the loyalties of her fiancee to their engagement. I perceived that she was attempting to find a real reason not to marry the man. When I discovered the Mob Prince, Johnny Zacchara was..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Johnny was Ally's ex?" Spinelli nodded. "Well, it's good you got her out of that situation. I'm surprised Jason allowed for her to stay here when the fact about Johnny was discovered," Brenda commented.

Spinelli chuckled, "I believe Stone Cold felt remorse for her. Maybe he was a tad bit lonely himself. Fair Ally mended my Master just as much as he mended her."

"Well, I know how much Sam meant to him, so to see him smile after losing her..." the woman trailed off with a small smile.

"Yeah, healing has occurred for both of them since the moment they laid eyes on the other. The Damsel has even helped Stone Cold learn patience with Maximista," he laughed, looking over at Brenda.

"Well, she's some miracle worker than," she breathed out.

Spinelli took in a breath of his own, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know what will happen to my Master if we can't find the Fair One."

"Hey, Jason never gives up on anyone. He will bring her home if you guys can't."

"We need to locate her before he awakens from his slumber. He discovers that she's been seized, he won't the time he needs to recover from his injures. No one will be able to stop him from leaving the hospital," he expressed.

"Stubborn ass," Brenda laughed.

"That's Stone Cold. His well-being is never important. He always needs to protect the ones he loves."

"Hmm..." she scoffed. "He was like that before his accident, you know. He always went out of his way to help others, no matter what. Guess that's why he would have made an amazing doctor."

"Doctor? Stone Cold wanted to be a doctor before the horrible accident?"

"Yeah. It was due to the fact that Alan and Monica were, plus, I think, his desire grew when Monica got breast cancer," she explained.

"I never knew that about Stone Cold."

"You ever notice that he knows all this random medical stuff?"

"Yeah," he responded, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what's left of Jason Quartermaine," she told him. "And every time he experiences head trauma, I know Monica hopes for her son back. As much as I miss my friend, I think I'd miss Jason Morgan more," she admitted, standing up from the couch and picking up a photo of Jason and Michael.

"Didn't know you cared so much for Stone Cold."

Brenda shook her head, "I want to hate him, but he has always been there for me even when I'm a pain in the ass."

Spinelli chuckled, "He does seem to have found patience for you. Kinda like what he has for the Valkerie."

"No...Jason's relationship with Carly is...I don't know..."

"Bizard?"

"That's a good start," she smiled. "I let Jason live his life. She tries to control it."

"Carly just loves him, really."

"Yeah, we'll just use that word," she said with a smile.

"Can I bother you with a question?" Spinelli asked, gesturing for the woman to join him on the sofa.

"Sure," she said, taking a seat, pulling her feet up underneath her.

"I've studied all the footage from the evening you were shot at in Paris. I didn't discover anything. Do you know of anyone that would desire you dead?"

"No, that's why I came to Jason. He always figures out stuff like this."

"We haven't _figured _out a darn thing. Except, you might have been targeted as a distraction," he expressed.

"A distraction? A distraction from what?"

Spinelli slowly sat up, while his face features conveyed many thoughts.

"Spinelli?" Brenda questioned.

"Luis Torres," he whispered, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What?"

"I don't think you were a real target," Spinelli informed, quickly opening his computer.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a distraction for Stone Cold. So his attention wouldn't be on Luis but on you. So whoever helped Luis knows you two have a connection."

"So who helped him?"

"That's what yours truly is going to find out," he replied, typing frantically on his keyboard.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm going to approach this search from a whole other angle," he mumbled.

Brenda could tell that there was no way she was going to get the hacker's attention. She slowly stood up and patted his shoulder. "Well, I'll leave to your search."

**Author's Note: **_So first I want to just say hi to all my readers. I know you wondered where I went and I am sorry. My computer crashed and I had to go get it fixed. I did not abandon this story or any of you. I have been dealing with alot in my life right now as well, but know that I am here and I don't plan to stop writing till this is over. I hope you enjoy the update. Try to get another up in a couple days. Much love to you all. Sorry again for disappearing. _


	7. Chapter 7

What is pain? How do people react while pain courses through their bodies? Can some individuals tolerate pain more than others? Can adrenaline cause someone to forget about the pain they are in? What is pain?

Pain is the physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury. Many describe their pain as agony. Your brain uses pain to let you know that something is wrong. Something was definitely wrong as Jason slowly began to wake up twenty-four hours after his head collided with a dumpster.

The hitman grimaced as he slowly opened his eyes, trying to push away the aching in his head. He surveyed the room finding Carly asleep at the end of his bed, while Sonny stared out the window. He lifted his hand, running it over his face, hoping that the slightest gesture could wipe away the pain he was feeling. He scanned the room once more, looking for Ally. He frowned, slowly sitting up in his bed when unable to find the woman he loved.

"Jase?" Carly whispered, waking upon feeling the bed shift. She was happy to see her best friend's blue eyes looking back at her. Worry stared back at her as she placed her hands on the man's shoulders to keep him from sitting up any further. "How are you feeling?" she asked, biting her lip.

Jason moved his eyes from the blonde to Sonny, who now was walking slowly towards the duo. "Where's Ally?" he questioned, rubbing his hand over his face once more, willing the throbbing in his head away. It was at the time he felt the gauze wrapped around his head. He ran his fingers over it once more, eyes darting back and forth between his friends.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked, patting his friend's shoulder slightly.

"I'm okay," he answered frowning.

"Well, I'll go get Patrick," Sonny uttered, slowly turning to leave the room.

"No! Stop!" Jason demanded. "Where's Ally?"

Carly and Sonny glanced at each other. Neither one knew what they were going to say to their friend. Nothing new had been discovered since her disappearance the night before. Spinelli had been working nonstop and found nothing new, while the men were doing their best to search every inch of Port Charles.

"Where's Ally," the man repeated, sitting up further in his bed.

"We don't know," Carly breathed out.

Sonny placed his face in his hands when his wife answered. He wasn't sure if that was the best way to answer their friend's question.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jason asked, raising his voice and eyebrow.

"Jason, please try to remain calm," Carly begged, looking over her shoulder at Sonny, pleading for him to help her.

"Sonny," the hitman called to the man, knowing just by their facial expressions, something was wrong.

Sonny groaned, taking a few steps back towards his friend. "Um...last night after your accident, I brought Ally to the hospital to see you..."

"And..."

"She was taken from the hospital..." Sonny explained. "Luis didn't die that night when the prison van crashed. He took her from the chapel last night."

"What?"

"Spinelli hacked into the hospital security footage and confirmed it was Luis who took Ally," the mobster continued to explain.

Jason threw back the blanket that covered his body, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Get my clothes!"

"Jase, stop!" Carly begged, pulling on his shoulder, trying to get him back into bed.

"Spinelli and the men are doing everything they can to find her," Sonny insisted, placing a hand on the same shoulder.

"Have they found her?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at his friends.

"No," Sonny mumbled.

"Then, I need to go now," he declared, trying to pull the tape off his arm.

"Come on, Jase. You're in no condition to leave the hospital," Carly informed her best friend, trying to stop his actions.

"I can't let that son of a bitch hurt her more than he already has," Jason expressed, gesturing for Sonny to grab his clothes.

"We don't know if he is actually working alone, so you need to stay here and get better before you go play the superhero," Carly explained, trying to keep Jason in bed.

"Carly!" Sonny protested.

"What is she talking about?"

Sonny sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Spinelli discovered someone leaving the hospital, shortly after Luis took Ally. He couldn't identify who they were, but he is working on figuring it out as we speak."

"What the fuck!" Jason yelled, pulling the monitors off his chest.

"Jason!" they both called out.

"No!" he scolded them. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You suffered a head injury," Carly reminded him.

"I'm fine," he stated, standing up only to fall right back into his bed.

"Please, Jase, you need to stop before you hurt yourself more," the woman begged, placing her hands on his face.

"Sonny, I need to find her!"

"Our men are looking," he promised.

"I'm useless here, so someone needs to get Patrick so I can be released," he demanded, looking between his friends.

"No!" Carly answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"NOW!"

"What is going on?" a voice asked, entering the room.

"Robin, get Patrick. Tell him I want out of here," Jason responded.

"Jason, you need to rest," the young doctor commented, walking towards her friend.

"Robin, get me out of here," he said, as she tried to put him back into his bed, only he refused. "I need to find Ally," he insisted.

"Patrick isn't going to release you, Jason. NOt with what you suffered and with your history of head trauma," Robin informed him.

"I'm leaving with or without permission," he stated to Robin.

"Jason, listen...Ally wouldn't want you to risk your life for hers," Carly said, trying to get Jason back into bed, but failing.

"I promised to keep her safe, and so many times I've broken that promise. Not this time," he expressed rubbing his face. "I need to find her."

"I'll get Patrick," Robin said, shuffling out of the room.

"Sonny, I need you to get Max and Milo here and tell Spinelli that I will be at the penthouse as soon as I can," Jason spouted out.

"So you're spitting out orders now?"

"Help me find her!" he expressed, gesturing towards his clothes.

Sonny smiled slightly, walking towards the garments. "Just be careful," the Mob Boss said, tossing his friend his belongings.

"Sonny?"

"Carly, he is going to go no matter what. We need to just support him in this and make sure he doesn't hurt himself more," the man expressed, taking his wife's hand.

Carly sighed, looking between the two most important men in her life. Jason always did what he wanted, no matter the consequences. She licked her lips, standing up, helping Jason with his black t-shirt.

"What's going on here?" Patrick asked, trying to halt the trio's actions. "You can't leave, Jason."

"I am leaving," he insisted, pulling his shirt over his head.

"If you're going to leave, you're going to sign a paper saying you are leaving against doctor's orders," the man informed Jason. "But let me, at least check you over before anything."

Jason nodded, trying to remain patient as Patrick looked him over. The hitman never was one to let things get to him like this. He usually was calm under crazy conditions, but none of this was normal. Everyone he cared about was being attacked from every direction and the person responsible was still unknown.

"Jason, you need to be extremely careful when you leave. You are going to experience headaches and dizziness. If that happens, you need to take time to rest. Also, keep the bandage over your stitches for the next 24 hours and change it when it needs to be," Patrick ordered, looking down at the man. "Please, be careful for Robin's sake and the people that love you, and also yourself."

"What do I need to sign?" Jason asked shoving his feet into his boots.

The doctor sighed, flipping through his papers attached to his clipboard. "Here."

Jason quickly scribbled his name down, before picking up his leather jacket off the end of his bed. "Thanks."

"Just come back to see me if you experience complications," Patrick pleaded as Jason nodded, throwing on his jacket.

"Jason..." Carly called out. "Be careful."

Jason smiled, leaning forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I always am." He looked over at Sonny. "I will find her," he said before leaving the room.

"I can't believe we left him just leave. He isn't well enough," Carly stated, running her fingers through her hair.

"He is stubborn," Sonny reminded her, wrapping his arms around his body. "But we both know if anyone is going to find her, it will be Jason."

"Yeah, I know, but is she worth all this?"

"To Jason, she is," Sonny whispered into his wife's neck.

**Author's Note: **_HEY! First I just want to see how everyone is doing during this craziness. Praying that all of you stay healthy. Now that things have settled down here hopefully I can start writing and posting more. I have some chapters written and I lost my joy to write, but I think it i found it again. I hope that you all enjoy this. I hope that I can publish again soon. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping out into the damp cold air of Port Charles allowed Jason to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down just a little. The thought of what could be happening to Ally at that very moment didn't sit right with the mob enforcer. He had been in the business long enough to know that the first 48 hours of someone disappearing was crucial. He just had to remember that Ally wasn't like everyone else. She was a fighter. He had to believe that she was going to survive this like everything else she encountered.

"Mr. Morgan," a voice called out.

Jason snapped his head into the direction of the voice. Max and Milo stood next to a waiting car, looking ready for whatever the enforcer needed them for.

"I need to go to the penthouse," the man instructed, allowing Max to drive for the moment.

Jason's head hurt a lot, but he could push through the pain long enough to find the woman that he loved. He had to, cause her life depended on it. The person behind everything had already set fire to a building, had some of their shipments raided, and even tried to kill him. This individual was capable of anything, and he needed to stop them.

"Spinelli!" Jason called out through the penthouse, shortly after leaving the hospital. "Spinelli!" he shouted this time, throwing his jacket onto the desk, heading straight for his closet, and grabbing his safe.

"Master?!" the young man answered, scrambling down the stairs. "I thought Mr. Sir was mistaken. You're awake...you're here."

Jason looked up at his friend, who stared back at him in awe. "Spinelli, I'm fine," he assured the hacker, loading his gun. "I need you to get on that computer of yours and do whatever you do to find Ally."

"Stone Cold..."

"No excuses," he demanded, opening the laptop.

"No, it's just...I figured out something that might connect the shooting in Paris, the fire at the warehouse, your vehicle exploding, the raid, and the Fair One's disappearance," he explained, biting his lip.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "How could all the possible be connected?"

Spinelli rushed to his computer and frantically began typing. "A person, a woman maybe, in a black-hooded sweatshirt," he answered, pointing at all the frozen surveillance images.

Jason leaned over, taking a closer look at every photo. "You don't know who it is?"

"Not at the moment, but yours truly may have hacked into the PCPD mainframe and found a few things that might help clue us in on who this hooded figure might be."

"What did you find?"

"There was a record of Luis receiving a visitor twice before his trial. The name was obviously fake, but the individual is the same person in all surveillance footage."

"Were you able to get audio?"

"No, but I'm in the process of trying to obtain it."

"What else did you find?"

"Seems the boys in blue recovered a piece of fabric from the warehouse fire. DNA was retrieved, but it looks like they haven't found a match," he informed with a slight smile.

"You found something else."

"Max found a blonde hair at the scene of where your vehicle exploded," Spinelli informed. "It's being tested as we speak."

"Good," he expressed, patting his friend's shoulder. "You keep searching, and I'm going out with Max and Milo to look."

"Stone Cold, the men have searched every place they could think of in Port Charles," he stated, looking up from his computer.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Jase?" a voice called out from the top of the stairs.

The hit-man turned to see Brenda peering down at him. She ran down, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oof," Jason expressed, struggling to keep his balance while placing a single arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Brenda," he insisted, slowly pushing her away.

The model reached up, running her finger over his bandage. "This is not fine."

He pulled away from her touch. "Stop it, I'm fine. And stop with the tears."

"You're my friend, Jase. You could have died," Brenda said, wiping the tears off her face.

"I didn't, so you can stop," he expressed, backing away from her.

"Um, I'm surprised to see you here. When did you wake up?" Brenda questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jason looked away, "I would say about an hour ago."

"Jason!" Brenda exclaimed, causing Spinelli to jump.

"Don't," Jason insisted, pointing his finger at her. "I can't stay in that hospital knowing Ally is missing and that son of a bitch has her."

"What happens if something happens to you?" Brenda questioned, taking a step toward him.

"You sound like Carly," Jason replied, rolling his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I just need to make myself part of the search for her," he explained, walking towards the door. "Max and Milo are waiting downstairs. I'm going to go check in with them. Let me know if you find anything."

"Yes, Master," he responded, putting his face back into the computer as the hit-man left the penthouse.

"He shouldn't be out there," Brenda expressed, leaning against the chair.

"We both know Stone Cold is going to do whatever he wants when he wants to do it," Spinelli commented, his computer pinging. "That can't be right," he mumbled.

The model took a few steps forward, "What is it?"

"I thought she met her demise a long time ago," he continued to speak to himself.

"Spinelli, what did you find?" Brenda watched the hacker frantically type on his computer, ignoring every question she asked. "Spinelli!"

"It doesn't make sense," he continued to repeat over and over again.

"Spinelli!" she called out, spinning his chair away from the computer to look at her. "What are you rambling about?"

"I need to call Stone Cold before he gets too far out," he expressed, looking up at the model, turning quickly away, and picking up the phone. He stood up slowly as he dialed his Master's number, waiting for him to answer. "Stone Cold, I know whose the one in the black hood." The man paused a second. "It's like a resurrection from the dead. Seems like that's been the theme of all this," he expressed, shaking his head. "OH right," he stammered as his boss yelled at him through the receiver. "Faith Rosco." He nodded as Jason spoke to him. "I'll start my search."

Brenda watched as the man quickly hung up the phone and went back to his computer. "Did I hear you right?" she questioned placing herself next to Spinelli. "Faith Rosco is still alive."

"DNA never lies," he stated, typing faster than ever.

"What are you doing now?"

"Stone Cold is heading back here, so I'm seeking out some of Faith's old properties to observe for recent activities," he explained.

"Do you think she's stupid enough to hide out in one of them?"

"She doesn't know that we know she is alive, so it's possible," he said, a smile quickly spreading across his face. "BINGO!"

"What?"

"There has been some action near an old pier of Faith's. Actually, it's not that far from where Stone Cold's vehicle went Kaboom."

"And you believe she is connected to everything that has happened since my attempted murder?" Brenda asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I do, yeah She's in every bit of footage I have from every scene," he stated, looking up at her.

"So, I was never really in danger?"

"No. I think you were just a distraction to keep my Master busy and away from Luis."

"Why would Faith help Luis?"

"Unsure, but Stone Cold will find out. He always does," the hacker replied, leaning back into the desk chair.

The pair jumped as the door flew open. Jason walked through, with Max and Milo close behind.

"Did you find anything?" Jason questioned, closing the door.

"Pier 60," he answered, gesturing to his computer. "The warehouse near there."

Jason looked over his shoulder at his men, "Get the truck ready. I'll be ready in 10."

The brothers nodded, leaving the penthouse, while Jason bounded up the stairs. He went straight to his room, directly to the safe in the back of his closet. He pulled out a couple of guns and plenty of ammo, tossing them onto his bed.

"Jase," Brenda expressed, entering the bedroom.

"Brenda, I don't have time to deal with whatever problem you have at the moment," he commented, loading each weapon.

"I just want to tell you to be careful. A head injury isn't something to take lightly. You're going into a very stressful situation," she reminded him.

"I know," he breathed out. "But I have to do to this. Who knows what Luis or Faith will do to Ally, especially knowing she's with me," he stated, putting a gun in his boot, another in the back of jeans, as well in the front.

"Does Sonny know where you are going?"

"No, but I'll tell him," he assured her, walking out of his room.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Always," he responded with a small smile.

Jason left Brenda upstairs, while he headed back to down, finding Max and Milo waiting for him in the living room.

"Everything is set, Boss," Milo informed him, trying to relax. The man wasn't sure how his boss could be standing in front of him, ready to go to war with Faith Rosco, less than 30 hours since he was involved in a car bombing. He knew Jason was the best of the best, but he was definitely worried about the man.

"Spinelli, I need you to call Sonny and let him know what is going on. Tell him I'm taking care of this, and not to worry," he instructed.

"Maybe, you should wait for Mr. Sir," he suggested.

Jason frowned at his suggestion. "I will handle this. This is what I do best, remember."

"I know you're totally capable of taking care of any situation, but with your head..." Spinelli pointed out, placing his finger on his own.

"I got Max and Milo," he assured the cyber geek, gesturing for the men to follow him.

"Good luck, Stone Cold," Spinelli said, saluting his boss.

Jason nodded, leading the guards out of the penthouse. Spinelli bit his lip as he quickly

dialed the Mob Boss' number. He knew that no matter what his boss said, he needed help.

"Mr. Sir, Stone Cold is off to rescue Fair Ally from Luis Torres and Faith Rosco," he informed, hearing the man scream at him. "Mr. Sir, I have DNA!." he replied, only to be yelled at again. "Pier 60," the hacker answered, jumping upon hearing the phone click.

**Author's Note: **_I am doing well. It's been an adjustment since the quarantine. Been watching television than writing, but I miss writing and I know you have all missed this too. I am grateful for all the readers and it's great to be back. GUEST REVIEWER: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The next one is written just been playing around with it alot. Not sure if I'm going to leave it as it or change it to what has been bouncing around in my head. Hope you enjoy this one. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!_


	9. Chapter 9

Luis stared at Ally for hours once the woman zoned out. He wasn't sure if she was actually playing, or if everything had finally broken her. Knowing all the stuff she had been through over the past four months, plus before the time she arrived at Jason's penthouse, it was possible that she truly snapped.

Faith left the two alone, getting a head start on the next attack on Sonny Corinthos and the organization. The woman left instructions with the man to not lay a hand on Ally and to keep his guard up. Just because the woman seemed to be out of it didn't mean that she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Luis tried to feed the woman throughout the day, but Ally continued to stare straight ahead, hardly ever blinking. She remained quiet and still, even when Luis tried to talk to her. He tried his best to get to her, trying to knock her out of the trance but failed every time.

"Maybe you did have a mental breakdown," Luis commented, shoveling Chinese food into his mouth. "It's not going be as fun as I thought it would be when Jason comes busting through the door to save you. Then again, no one knows if lover boy is going to recover from the bash to the head he received," he spoke, pacing in front of the woman.

"I wonder what your mother is going to do with you, if Morgan doesn't pull through. She isn't just going to give you back to Corinthos. Though, I could see you falling for the big man. I mean, it's not like it would be the first time Sonny and Jason shared woman," Luis informed, squatting down in front of Ally.

He smirked at his words. "Did you know that? Did you know that Jason was with Carly way before Sonny was, or that Jason's precious wife, Sam, was actually Sonny's mistress for a while." He patted the woman's knee. "I heard that Sam was pregnant with Sonny's baby when Jason fell in love with her." Luis licked his lips, eyes trying to read her face before speaking once more. "I would sure like to be around when all this comes out." He patted her knee again, before standing straight up. "Cause even though you seem out of it right now, I'm sure you're going to remember everything I said."

Luis had just finished up his dinner when he thought he heard the front door of the warehouse open. He frowned, knowing it wasn't Faith. She had been entering through the back to keep her identity unknown. Biting his lip, the man picked up his weapon, placing himself behind the woman. If someone was on their way to take him out, Ally would make an amazing human shield.

"Who do you think that is?" Luis whispered into Ally's ear. "You think your boyfriend came to save you?" he continued mumbling.

Luis crouched further behind the woman, wrapping an arm around her body. She remained lifeless in the chair as he pressed his gun into her side, waiting for the door to the room to fly open. He strained to listen for some kind of sound to warn him when the person or persons would barge through the door.

The man felt his body jerk when the door flew open and Jason stood in the frame, gun pointed directly at him. Luis chuckled when the enforcer's expression changed upon seeing Ally. Along with being unresponsive to anything going on around her, the woman's eye was blackened. It hurt Jason to see her once again, hurt, due to someone putting their hands on her.

"Jason Morgan, I knew you would show up eventually," Luis said to Jason, crushing his cheek against the woman, while his gun still pressed into her side. "No explosion can keep you down."

Jason's eyes darted back and forth between the two, trying to understand what was happening with his girlfriend. "Let her go!" he demanded, gun aimed directly at Luis.

"I don't think so. The second I release her, I'm dead," the man declared.

"You are probably the stupidest person I know. Everyone thought you were dead. You should have just stayed dead," Jason stated, eyes continuing to shift back and forth.

Luis pressed the gun harder into Ally's side, making it noticeable to the enforcer. "This bitch destroyed my life. I'm about to destroy hers. Doesn't matter if I die as long as she ends up with no one when all this ends.

"I don't care what you have to tell me about her. All I want from you is to let her go," Jason demanded once more.

Luis pressed his lips against Ally's ear. "Maybe it's time that you snap out of this. I wouldn't want you to miss me telling lover boy who you truly are."

Jason watched as Ally slowly licked her lips and turned to look at the man whisper in her ear. "Fuck you!"

"Oooh," Luis laughed at her words. "Now you want to speak." He gripped the back of her hair and turned her to look at Jason. "Why don't you tell him who you are...Alexandria Lynnette," he directed her, keeping himself safely hidden behind her.

Ally took a minute just to look at Jason. The bandage on his head made her wonder if he should be there at all but knew that he could be bleeding to death and still would do anything to protect the ones he loved. She stared at Jason, trying to convey to him how much she loved him with just her eyes.

Tears began to form in her eyes, looking down at the floor. Telling him the truth about everything was going to be hard. Just Luis saying her name caused Jason to raise an eyebrow, so she knew things were about to change even more.

"Nothing you say matter," he spoke to Ally, taking a step forward.

"But it does..." Luis expressed, gripping tighter on her hair. "Tell him, Ally!"

She turned her head, "NO! You don't get to tell me what you do."

"Tell him!" he demanded, raising the gun to the woman's head.

Ally did her best to hold back her tears. She was not going to let this man have any more control over her. She stared at Jason, who just tried to calm her down with a slight smile.

"I think Jason needs to know who actually killed his beloved Sam. You know the woman that you will never be able to replace," Luis blurted out, running his tongue over his top lip.

Ally witnessed Jason's expression change the second Sam's name was mentioned. The woman closed her eyes, praying that this would all just end. She didn't know how the man before her was going to take everything that was about to be revealed.

"Tell him, Ally, and then tell him how you know the shooter."

Ally opened her eyes, finding Jason eyeing her. "Jason..." It was the first time she had said his name since she snapped out of her trance. She grimaced feeling the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple. "Just know that no matter what happens, I love you."

"Shut up! Just tell him the truth," Luis insisted, pulling her hair, bring her head back to look at him.

Ally yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at the man anymore. She wanted to forget that he even existed, that he had hurt her worse than Johnny or Anthony ever could.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you," Jason promised, taking another step forward, hating the fact that Ally was being hurt right in front of him.

"You probably will, but not before Alexandria speaks the truth."

"Jason..." she whispered, pulling his attention to her. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened over the last four months. My name is Ally Lynn, but my birth name is Alexandria Lynnette..."

"So..."

"Tell him your full name," Luis instructed her.

"Jase..." she pleaded with him. "My name is Alexandria Lynnette Rosco. Faith Rosco is my mother," she confessed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jason gazed at the woman confused. How was he supposed to take the news that the woman that he loved was the daughter of the woman that was going after the organization? He wasn't sure how to feel about any of this or how to respond.

"Why?" he questioned, unsure if that was really what he wanted to know.

"I thought she was dead, that's why I didn't tell you. I mean, I was the one that pulled the trigger," she confessed.

Jason took a step back, confused even more by the situation. All this just added to the stress that he was currently under. His head started to pound and the vision blurred for a second. Ally seemed to be the only one that noticed. She wasn't sure if Jason was going to be able to get them out of here if he was struggling.

"You haven't told him the best part. The part of who really killed his wife," Luis uttered into her ear.

Jason jerked his head towards Ally. "You said it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me," she assured him. "But when I refused...Anthony contacted my mother..." Ally looked down, unable to look at Jason when she said the next part. "Faith killed Sam," the young woman informed as laughter erupted from Luis' mouth.

"The scandal of Jason Morgan falling in love with the woman, whose mother killed his wife," Luis mocked, placing his arm around Ally's upper body. "Question now is Boss Man down with Lady Lynn?" Ally cringed, feeling Luis bury his face into her neck, taking in her scent. He smiled, looking up at Jason. "If you are done with her, I'll take her off your hands."

"Never will you have me," Ally yelled, headbutting the man with all of her strength. Every instinct that she thought was lost, surfaced the moment, Luis touched her. The second Ally's head connected with the man's, his gun flew out of his hand. He moaned in pain, while the woman stood up the best she could with the chair attached to her. What occurred next Jason was unsure of cause it happened so damn fast. But when everything ended, the chair was in pieces and Ally was standing over Luis with his gun in her hand and her foot pressed onto his neck.

"Oh how the tables have turned," she smiled, looking down at the man.

"You won't kill me. You're not a killer," Luis taunted her.

"You know nothing about me," Ally replied, licking her lips, applying more pressure on the man's neck.

"Ally," Jason said.

She held up her hand to quiet the man. "You have had so much

power over me the past few months. You made me fear you when there was nothing to fear. I knew how to deal with garbage like you, but because of the shit with Zacchara's I forgot about it. Not anymore. No one will ever make me feel scared again," she expressed, leaning over, pressing the gun to his head.

"Ally, don't do it. Let me take care of it," Jason said, coming up behind her, placing his hand on her back. "You don't need to be a killer. You don't need to let this be a part of your life again," he stated, placing his hand over hers.

Ally felt herself relax slightly under Jason's touch. She allowed him to take the gun from her hand before she walked away. She removed her foot from the man's throat and slowly turned away. She had only taken a few steps from the duo before she heard the gun fired. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to let the situation get to her more than it had.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ally peered over her shoulder at the blue eyes gazing back at her. "I don't know," she mumbled, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I hated seeing you in that hospital bed." She buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent as he pulled her against his body.

Jason kept his guard up as he took in this moment with Ally. He hadn't forgotten about what had been said not too long ago, but all that didn't matter at the moment. They both needed this time with each other before their worlds got flipped upside down.

Jason slowly pulled away. "Is Faith here?"

"I don't know," she informed, looking around the room. "Jason, about what I said..."

"It doesn't matter right now," he expressed with a smile. "Let's just get out of here," he instructed, taking her hand in his.

The second the turned to leave the room, the door flew open. Max and Milo rushed in with Sonny and Shawn right behind them.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonny asked, looking at the couple before him.

"Yeah," Jason answered, quietly, looking back at Ally.

"Where's Faith?" the Mob Boss questioned.

"I don't know," Jason answered, letting go of Ally's hand.

"Is he dead?" the man continued to question, his eyes falling on Luis' body.

"Yeah," the enforcer answered, looking up at Ally.

"Boss, we searched the perimeter and the entire building. There is no sign of Ms. Rosco," Max informed.

"She's close, I'm sure of it. Let's just get out of here, before something else happens," Sonny said, pointing towards the door.

Ally grabbed onto Jason's arm as they scrambled to exit the building. She was sure a lot of the information that was fed to him was starting to sink in. She couldn't blame the man for feeling the things he felt, whatever that may be. She just wanted to be able to get past it and move on. Her mother had already taken enough from her, she didn't want Jason to be one of those things.

Within seconds of piling into the awaiting vehicles, the building exploded. The shock waves from the explosion shook the cars. Shock shown on everyone's faces as they exited and watched the warehouse burn.

"She could have killed us all," Ally uttered, shaking her head.

"And she chose not to. That means she is up to something," Sonny responded, taking in a deep breath.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked, looking over the vehicle to his boss.

"Right now, I want you to take your ass back to the hospital to be checked out by Patrick. I also want Ally to be checked as well," he answered.

"I'm not going back," Jason protested.

"Yes, you are," he demanded. "Let's go."

Jason groaned in frustration, climbing into the back of the SUV with Ally. Sonny ordered Milo to drive to take some stress off his friend. Ally allowed a bit of silence to pass before reaching for Jason's hand.  
"Are we going to be okay?" she asked, quietly.

Jason looked down at their hands, before slowly looking up at the woman next to him. His heart ached to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. He hated to see the physical pain that was displayed on her face from the blackened eyes she received. It was just the more he looked at her, the more he replayed what was confessed to him in the warehouse.

"I don't know," he whispered, licking his lips, slowly pulling his hand away from hers.

It hurt him just as much as it hurt her. He felt his heartbreak upon seeing tears sting the corners of her eyes. He never wanted to be the one to hurt her, but he had to deal with the new information that was supplied to him.

**Author's Note: **_Hope these words find all of you well. The next chapter will be coming soon. Just want to make sure it is perfect for you. I have some more writing to do, but I hope that you all have enjoyed what I Have posted the last couple days. I love you all can't wait to read your reviews. _


	10. Chapter 10

The rise in crime in Port Charles had caused a spike in hiring for the police department. Unsolved crimes had been piling up for the past month, from the unexpected prison van explosion to the man raids on Sonny Corinthos shipments. Then the fire at the Mob Boss' warehouse, and now someone tried to kill Jason Morgan by planting a bomb in his vehicle. The department had no leads or suspects. The only common denominator in the rise of crime was Sonny Corinthos and his organization.

Detective Spence threw down his pen before running his hand over his face. He had been through the files of his desk hundreds of times only to end up empty-handed each time. He could not find anything that led to who was responsible for everything that was happening in his city. The DNA found at the crime scene of the warehouse fire came back with no identity attached to it. It puzzled him to the very core.

"Detective Spencer, we just got a report of an explosion near Pier 60," a uniform officer informed, placing a small piece of paper on his deck.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed, snatching up the paper, then looking up at the officer.

"Yeah, isn't that like not too far from where Jason Morgan's vehicle went Kaboom?" the officer asked, walking backward.

"Fuck!" he groaned to himself, getting up from his seat and shuffling towards the Commissioner's office. He knocked once before entering. "Another explosion down by the pier. Do you want me to take this one?"

Commission Scorpio looked up from his deck, over the top of his glass. He sighed, sitting back into his chair. "Has anyone even talked to Jason about what took place yesterday?"

"No, he was unconscious when I arrived this morning," Lucky answered, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Why don't you head there and check on the status of Jason. You have a better rapport with him than any of us do," Mac suggested. "I'll take a few men down to the pier. We'll meet back here later."

Lucky nodded before heading back to his desk. He collected his things from his desk before racing out of the building. He spent most of his day at his desk, so the night air felt refreshing on his face. He made a quick call to the hospital to make sure that Jason was still a patient. Confusion hit him when Epiphany stated that the mob enforcer returned for treatment. The detective knew the extent of Jason's injuries, so for the man to have left the hospital in the first place, it meant something serious occurred.

Arriving at the hospital moments later, the detective found the waiting room a little crowded. He stood back, watching the group converse back and forth, before noticing him standing against the nurse's station. Sonny and Carly were quietly discussing something that seemed like it probably shouldn't be talked about at that moment. Spinelli tried to keep Maxie and Brenda from arguing in the lobby, while Max and Milo stood in the corner, along with a couple of guards, quietly.

Lucky cleared his throat as he approached the chaos. They all slowly turned towards the detective, silence falling over everyone.

"What are you doing here, Lucky?" Carly said, looking past Sonny.

The man takes a breath as he shuffled towards the group Sonny. "I'm here to talk to Jason about the explosion that happened yesterday. Also maybe someone can tell me if anyone knows about the events that occurred on Pier 60 this evening."

Silence hung over the collection of people as they all glanced at one another, before landing on Lucky.

"Right, I figured that was going to be the answer, but Sonny, I won't be able to identify who is targeting you if you won't tell me what is going on," Lucky pointed out, cocking his head.

Sonny nodded but remained quiet.

"Okay, well, contact Miss Miller, cause I'm about to go try and talk to Jason, and I'm sure he isn't going to speak with his lawyer," the man said, slowly turning away the from group.

Lucky could hear whispering behind him, but he chose to ignore it. He knew they all knew more than they were letting on, but realized he probably wasn't going to get anything from them at that moment.

Arriving at Jason's room, he noticed the man was unsettled. A lot was going on with him and he wondered if it had to do with just being in the hospital or if there was more going on.

"Jason," Lucky called out, knocking on the door frame of the room.

The enforcer looked up, frowning upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing? I was here earlier today, and you were still unconscious," the man answered, taking a step inside.

"I'm okay," Jason answered.

Lucky chuckled, "Not well enough that the doctors readmitted you."

Jason frowned at his words, "How..."

"Epiphany," he answered. "You see, I called to check on your condition before I showed up, and she told me you had just been readmitted. You returned to the hospital right after a building on Pier 60 exploded. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Jason's eyes remained locked on the detective. "I don't have anything to say without my attorney."

Lucky sighed, "Jason, I'm trying to help you. So help me help you."

"Lucky, I don't have anything to say to you, not without my lawyer present," he repeated.

"Fine, can you at least tell me what happened last night?" the detective questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I remember leaving the warehouse, and that's it. I can't recall anything after that," he answered, running his hand over his face.

"Do you know who wanted to hurt you?"

"A lot of people," he stated, leaning his head back on his pillow.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli called out. "I don't mean to interfere with your exchange with The Blonde One's Brother, but Mr. Sir informed yours truly that you needed to see me."

Lucky looked between the friends, trying to pick up on something, but found nothing. "Okay, I'll be in contact."

The detective patted Spinelli on the shoulder as he left the pair alone. The visit to the hospital was a bust. He was going to leave the hospital with nothing. Now he wished he would have gone to the Pier instead.

Lucky looked once more at the pair through the window before heading back towards the waiting room. He hadn't gotten far when a familiar face appeared to him from another room. He frowned at the sight of the young woman curled up in the bed.

"Ally, " he questioned, cautiously entering the room.

The body jerked as they turned towards the voice. Shocked would be the only words to describe, Lucky's reaction upon seeing the young woman and her appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slowly inching forwards. "What happened to your face?"

Ally reached up, placing her hand over her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Did Jason do this?" Lucky questioned, lowing her voice.

"Seriously, you think Jason did this?"

"No," he answered, truthfully. "But what happened?"

"It's doesn't matter, I'm fine," the woman answered, quickly, curling back up into her bed.

"Why are you here?"

"Just getting checked over," she replied, looking at the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, noticing that she was starting to just space out.

"Yeah," she mumbled, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"Detective Spencer," a voice spoke out. The man turned to see Maxie standing in the doorway. "I think you need to back off my friend."

"I was just checking on her," he responded, taking steps backward.

"She's fine, you can leave now," the woman said, gesturing for the man to leave.

It took some time, but Maxie was able to coax the man out of the room. She slowly closed the door and inched her way towards her friend. She took in the woman's state of being as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what happened?" Maxie insisted, taking Ally's hand.

The woman slowly turned her gaze to her friend, tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to put into words what had happened back at the warehouse. Once the words came out, she wondered if Maxie would feel the same as Jason did. Though, Ally wasn't even sure how Jason even felt.

The blonde could see the hesitation in her friend's face. "Ally, there is nothing you can say that will ever stop me from loving you or being your friend."

Ally nodded slowly sitting up and spilling everything to her friend. Maxie listened to every word, never once displaying judgment of any kind. Everything seemed as though it was out of Ally's control, so all Maxie could do once her friend finished speaking was wrap her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay. Jason just needs time to process everything," Maxie assured her, slowly pulling away.

"I hope you're right," she expressed with a small smile.

"I know I am," the fashionista assured her. "I'm going to let you get some rest. I know the last twenty-four hours have been rough."

"Thank you," she whispered, as she watched her best friend leave the room.

Ally laid back into her bed, curling back down under her blanket. She did her best to will away every bad thing since yesterday. She prayed, asking God to help Jason forgive her for everything. The last look they shared told Ally that the man was far from forgiving her.

"Ally Lynn," a familiar voice spoke. "I thought I was done seeing you in this bed."

"Hi, Patrick," she greeted with a half-smile. "So how am I doing?"

"Good!" he answered. "Just a little dehydrated, but you're okay. We just need to get some papers signed and you can get out of here."

"Thank you for everything. It means a lot," she said, slowly sitting up in her bed.

Patrick winked, going over her discharge papers with her. "One thing, when you get home, put some ice on your eyes."

She grimaced at his touch, "I will do that." She quickly placed her feet in her shoes, about to walk out of the room, when she stopped. "Hey, Patrick, do you have a piece of paper and pen?"

"Sure," he answered, reaching into his pocket, retrieving both.

Once Ally took both from him, Patrick watched as she scribbled down a quick message before handing the pen back to him.

"Will you give this to Jason for me?" she requested, after folding the paper.

"You are allowed to see him," he informed her, frowning.

"I know, I just don't want to overexcite him more than he already has been tonight," she said, biting her lip. "Can you, please, just give it to him?"

"Yeah," he answered, cocking his head at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she responded with the best smile she could.

The doctor returned her smile, unsure if he believed her. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks again for everything," she declared before walking out of her room.

Ally gazed up and down the hall. She found Max standing guard at the far end. She quickly turned away, marching in the opposite direction of the man. She needed to get away from all that was her life with Jason. She pulled the hood of her shirt over her head, and escaped General Hospital, along with the safety of Sonny's men. She took a moment to power off her phone, before heading out into the dark. She didn't have a plan, but she knew that she would have to make a few stops. As she began her journey into the night, two questions ran through her head. Would Jason and she ever be like they use to be? And would she be able to stop her mother for good this time around?

**Author's Note: **_Hey to all readers. First, I want to say that I pray that you are all okay during all this. Second, sorry it took so long to update. CRAZINESS HERE. This chapter had four different beginnings, so it took a long time to figure out what direction I wanted to take this. I still have many chapters written but during all this I have come up with so many ideas. A couple things I want to ask all of you. Do we send Brenda back or keep her in Port Charles? Number two...should Faith have a partner in crime and if so, who? I have a couple ideas, but not sure which to use. Thanks for you loyalties. Not giving up on this cause this place in my outlet. Love you all. ENJOY and REVIEW, PLEASE._


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure?" Spinelli questioned his boss. The hacker remained in shock by what his master asked of him. Never would he had thought that Jason would ever make the request that he did.

"Yes! I want to know everything that you can find," Jason expressed, closing his eyes.

"You should just go to the source for the information you want," the hacker suggested, biting his lip.

"I don't know if I can fully trust the source," he emphasized, gritting his teeth.

"Master, from what you have described to me, you're not really being fair. Young Ally hid a part of her life that she was ashamed of. You can't blame her for wanting to become better than her maternal influence," he replied, cocking his head at his friend. "And you know the Fair One, and she's nothing like the Queen of Chaos."

"I don't care, Just do what I asked," he demanded, sitting straight up in his bed, only to have pain shoot through his head. "Just go."

Spinelli nodded, shuffling to the door. He turned gradually to face his friend. "Master, I'm in no place to advise you on what to do, but you're my friend, my very best friend, and that maiden loves you, and you love her. A name shouldn't change that," he expressed, leaving the room.

Jason groaned, slumping back into his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to forget everything that Spinelli had said. He wanted to stay upset with the woman, who kept such an essential detail of her life from him. Knowing that the woman he loved is related to the person who killed his wife, made it all extremely difficult to process.

_"Faith killed Sam!"_ haunted him the worse out of everything. The more he thought about it all, the more his head hurt. He slowly rubbing his hands over his face, hoping that the pain would subside.

"Jason..." a soft voice spoke, entering his room.

Opening his eyes, the mobster viewed his long-time friend, Elizabeth Webber enter. A small smile tugged at his cheeks as she approached his bed.

"I thought it was a mistake and I read that you had been admitted," the nurse spoke, checking him over once. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's good to see a friendly face, and not just someone trying to do this and that," he commented.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she questioned while checking his vitals.

"No, cause you'll just worry, and as you can see I'm fine," he answered as she leaned forward to check the cut on his head.

"Yeah, you look fine," she replied, shaking her head.

"Elizabeth, I'm okay. You know you can take care of myself."

"I know you think you have to take care of everyone else, and you forget to take care of yourself," the nurse pointed out, making some notes in Jason's chart.

"Maybe," he smiled.

Elizabeth shook her head, "If you don't start looking out for yourself, who will?" Jason shrugged. "You need to be careful for the people who care about you."

"Like you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and your sister and Robin..." she trailed off with a smile of her out. "Look, I have more rounds to make, so get some rest and I'll come by later to check on you."

Jason nodded at the nurse's request, finding himself relaxing slightly into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, the thought Ally once more invading his thoughts. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He sighed, pulling back the blanket. Maybe waiting to talk to her wasn't the best thing to do.

"Hey, now, where do you think you're going?" Patrick asked entering the room. "You should be resting."

"I know, I just can't sleep," he responded.

"How's the head?" the doctor asked, placing himself in from of his patient.

"I have a slight headache, but that's about it," Jason answered, while Patrick shined a light into his eyes.

"Good, but I want to keep you overnight, just for observations. Is that okay?" he asked, laughing, looking down at the man's chart.

"I guess," Jason mumbled.

"Good," the doctor responded, placing his pen in his jacket. "Try to sleep," he instructed, taking a few steps, but stopping. "Oh, Ally asked me to give this to you, shortly after I discharged her," he said, reaching into his pocket.

Jason frowned, taking the small piece of paper from the man. "She was discharged?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. There was no reason to keep her. She only had a black eye," Patrick expressed.

"Do you know if she left with Max or Milo?"

"I don't. I just was told to give you the note," he replied, leaving the enforcer alone.

Jason quickly unfolded the paper, peering down at the words that Ally wrote

_Jase,_

_ I'm sorry for everything. I love you with all my heart. Don't worry about me, I promise I am safe._

_ Love, Ally_

The man balled up the paper in his hand, tossing it across the room in anger. He knew he was the reason for her leaving, but it didn't make him any less upset with her. He reached for his phone, dialing her number instantly. His anger and frustration grew being greeted with her voicemail. After ending the call, he placed one to Spinelli.

"Where are you?" he asked upon hearing his friend's voice. "I need you to go to my room and see if Ally is there," he instructed as he began to get dressed. "No, Patrick released her over an hour ago," he explained, struggling to put his jeans on. Silence remained on the phone while Jason continued to dress. "Did she take any of her things?" he questioned, searching for his leather jacket. He sighed when he heard Spinelli inform him that some of Ally's things were missing. "Can you track her phone for me?" he asked, frantically putting on his jacket and taking one last look around the room, making sure he had everything.

"Just do what you have to do to find her, please," Jason commanded before ending the call. "Damn!" he exclaimed, marching down the hall to the nurse's station.

The enforcer frowned seeing Milo leaned against the station, flirting with Epiphany. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, causing the bodyguard to jump slightly.

"Boss," Milo expressed, shocked.

"Where is everyone?" Jason questioned, looking around the quiet area.

"They went home. Dr. Drake said you were staying, and with it being so late..."

"Where is Ally?"

"I thought she was in her room."

"Patrick released her over an hour ago."

"I've been here the whole time and I haven't seen her leave," Milo informed his boss, looking between him and his girl.

"That means she probably took the stairs. She must not have wanted you all to know that she was leaving," Epiphany declared, shrugging about to walk off.

"Boss, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe, you should just get some rest," Milo suggested.

"I need to get back to the penthouse," he replied, sighing.

"Not before you sign this," the head nurse said, walking back to the gentlemen. "No one here is going to be responsible for you being stupid and leaving the hospital again."

"Just give me the paper," the enforcer demanding, leaning over the counter.

"Boy, you better what how you talk to me. I'll take this clipboard and slap you upside the head with it," Epiphany threatened, slapping the paper down in front of Jason.

Jason quietly apologized as he sighed his name. After retrieving his keys from Milo, he instructed the man to go home and get some rest. The last twenty-four hours had been crazy, and Jason was unsure of what the next day held for them.

The drive to the penthouse allowed the man to reflect on the time he had with Ally in the warehouse. Did it matter to him if Ally was related to Faith? Was her name the reason why he was so upset or was it because Faith was the one that killed his wife. Faith had taken the only woman that he could ever picture spending the rest of his life with, but Faith also gave him the woman that helped him believe in love again. Ally made him believe that he could move on from Sam.

Upon parking his vehicle in the garage, Jason screamed in frustration. He hated that he still didn't know how he was going to deal with Ally or the situation before them.

"Spinelli!" he called out, entering the penthouse.

Surprisingly the hacker appeared at the top of the stairs. He frowned, slowly descending the stairs. "I wish you would stay in the hospital."

"Did you find her?" he asked, throwing his jacket on the back of a nearby chair.

"No, and I don't believe she desires to be located."

"Yeah, and that's your fault!" Maxie scolded, coming out of the kitchen.

"Maxie, I don't have time for any of your dramatics," Jason expressed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, this is not my drama. This has to do with your life. Ally told me everything. You of all people are going to judge her for who her parents are. You know people don't always turn out like the people that raise them. Though technically if you would have talked to Ally, you would have realized that Faith wasn't really a mother to her. You know Faith, hell, I know things about Faith. The woman is not the mothering type. That girl that loves you, is nothing like her mother. You need to realize that before you lose her for good," Maxie instructed, inches from the mobster.

"You think it's that easy, huh?" Jason challenged the blonde, who just shrugged back. "Then tell me how do I get over the fact that her mother killed Sam."

"By realizing that Faith did it, and not Ally. That Ally isn't Faith. Ally is better than her mother. Maybe think about the last four months. She's that woman, not the one you've made up in that head of yours the last few hours," Maxie responded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maximista is right, Stone Cold. Ally possesses a troubling history, but she's overcome it entirely. It haunts her every day. We all witness it, but she doesn't succumb to the darkness," Spinelli added, positioning himself behind Maxie. "I'm not going to do as you ask of me earlier, because what you want to know...needs to come from Ally," he said, peering down at the floor.

"You better pray Spinelli finds her before that evil bitch does," Maxie warns Jason, turning away from the enforcer. "Spinelli," she called out while marching up the stairs.

The hacker bit his lip while slowly backing away. "I'm tracing her phone. I will get an alert when it comes back on," he informed Jason. Get some sleep, Master. You need it."

Jason watched as his friend disappeared up the stairs. He didn't know how to take in what either one said. Never had he let anyone talk to him the way those two did. Then again no one really had the guts to talk to him the way they did. He collapsed onto the couch, pulling his phone out, immediately dialing Ally's number.

"Ally, please..." Jason begged, after hearing the beep. He paused after saying her name. He didn't know what to say to her. Everything seemed wrong, but finally, he said the only words that mattered. "I love you."

Jason tossed his phone at the end of the couch, sighing in frustration. Frustration and anger seemed to be the only things he had been feeling lately. It all made him feel extremely tired. So tired, that the moment his head laid against the back of the couch, his eyes drifted shut. and exhaustion immediately took over his body.

**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you for continue to read this story. I don't even know where to begin to with all the thank yous. Can't believe that I have been almost writing this for six months. WHAT? GUEST REVIEWER...I might keep Brenda around, but she needs to leave Jason's. I'm hoping to get Spinelli and Maxie back to Maxie's apt. I am working on Jason and Ally. I Have lots of ideas for who can help Faith, not sure who I'm going to pick. Thank you for all your wonderful ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part of this was written for you. love all my readers._


	12. Chapter 12

"Please, help me understand this plan of yours," a dark-haired petite woman demanded of Faith, while the duo stood in the darkness on one of the many docks in Port Charles. The woman sighed at Faith's silence. "Just because Morgan knows everything about Al, doesn't mean he is going to give up on her. He has a soft spot for women with sob stories. Technically, Ally's sob story isn't really her fault," the person pointed out, trying to get Faith's attention.

"Will you just calm down," Faith instructed with a small smile. "You think I don't know that Jason Morgan is a sucker for a woman in distress." The blonde's smile grew as she turned towards the woman next to her. "I also know Jason sometimes makes mistakes when he is emotional aren't stable. Currently, the man is confused after finding out that Alexandria is my daughter, and I killed his precious wife," she smirked.

"What about Ally?" the woman questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't seem like she's just going to sit around and let Jason defend her anymore. You saw what she did to Luis. Something inside of her snapped," the woman pointed out, taking a quick glance over her shoulder, returning her gaze to Faith.

"I know my daughter. She wants no part in this. She'll let Jason do what he's trained to do," the blonde insisted.

"None of this explains to me what your plan is."

"The organization has been on edge since the warehouse fire. Many of the men have been questioning Sonny's ability to lean them due to all the incidents. Only Sonny and Jason know that I'm alive, so it doesn't matter if they say anything to the men. They don't have proof."

"Ally knows too. She's a pretty credible witness, and the men have a lot of respect for her," the person purveyed.

"But she's also sleeping with one of the men who are struggling to keep order in Port Charles. One might think that she's helping cover up their shortcomings," Faith suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"You have a lot of confidence in a plan that only works if the organization believes that Sonny and Jason aren't capable of running the business anymore," the woman expressed, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Why are you being so fucking negative. I didn't come out of hiding to lose to Sonny Corinthos again," Faith declared, turning away from the water.

"I don't want to lose either. Sonny has done a lot against my family. Do you think that once you get the organization to turn their backs on Sonny and Jason, that they will immediately fall under your leadership after being dead all these years?" the woman questioned as the two strolled along the path.

"Not me, you..."

"No!" she exclaimed, picking up her pace.

"There is no one else better suited. Your family used to be part of the business. Many of the men that use to work now work for Sonny and Jason," Faith reminded her.

"But..." she protested, slowly turning to face the blonde. "They don't trust me."

"Claudia..."

"Faith..." she countered.

"You need to get them to trust you. I'm sure due to Jason's recent accident and the warehouse explosion, a meeting with the organization will happen relatively soon. Maybe you should attend," Faith suggested.

"Or they kill me on the spot because they suspect I'm the one who orchestrated all the recent attacks. I mean, it would make sense. Sonny killed my brother, and my father ended up dead going after Ally," Claudia declared.

Faith sighed, "I thought you were better at manipulating people than that."

"Don't go questioning my ways of persuasion," the woman warned as they reached a waiting car.

"Then show me I'm wrong," challenged Faith, climbing into the black town car.

Claudia glared at the woman as they drove towards the condo her brother and father once shared.

"I can get the men to trust me, but Jason and Sonny won't," Claudia stated.

"Use Ally."

"What?"

"You and my daughter are on good terms, right?" Claudia nodded. "And you swear you knew nothing about what happened between her and Johnny?" Faith questioned, looking down at her nails with a smirk, before returning her gaze to Claudia.

"I didn't know a thing," she admitted, unsure if she actually believed Ally's accusations.

"Use that and reach out to her. Tell her you're on her side," Faith explained, raising an eyebrow.

Claudia mimicked her action. "You said it like it's that easy. My family abused Ally over the past couple of months. What if she doesn't trust me?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to convince her," the blond commented.

"You know an enormous amount of people are working their behinds off so you can take down Sonny. When are you going to lift a finger?" Claudia questioned as the care stopped in front of her building.

"I am planting obstacles for Sonny, so he doesn't see you as someone to be suspicious about," she declared with a smile.

"I guess," the younger woman mumbled, slowly exiting the vehicle.

"I'll keep in touch," Faith called out before the town car drove off.

Claudia sighed, watching the vehicle round a corner, disappearing out of sight. She didn't know dealing with one person could be so exhausting. She questioned if it was really worth joining forces with Faith. Anyone who tried to take down Sonny Coritnthos ended up dead. Hence the current state of her brother and father. The question now was if she could infiltrate the organization and help Faith take it over. Maybe she could figure it all out while soaking in a bubble bath with a glass of wine.

The Mob Princess placed her tried body into the luxurious elevator of her father's building for the third time since returning to the city. Faith contacted her shortly after obtaining Ally from the hospital. Her return to Port Charles was unplanned, but coming back could possibly be profitable. She never thought the opportunity to run her father's business would ever come up, but now that he was gone, it was a definite possibility. The only thing to consider now is if she wanted Faith pulling all the strings.

The dark-haired woman sighed, entering the dark condo, tossing her keys onto a nearby table. She kicked her shoes, stripping out of her jacket, throwing it onto the nearby couch. She continued to leave a trail of clothes behind as she made her way to the over-sized bathroom. Distracted by Faith and the organization, Claudia didn't see Ally exiting from the opposite side of the room.

A frown played on the young woman's face the moment her eyes landed on Claudia. Confused set in due to the fact, Ally hadn't see Claudia in so long. She quickly pushed away from the notion to question the woman and quietly exited the condo. She clutched tightly to her backpack, shutting the door and hurrying to the hall to the nearest stairwell.

Ally thought about Claudia's presence as she descended the stairs. She considered the woman a friend but was confused by the fact that she never returned for Anthony's funeral or when her brother came up missing. It shook Ally to the core of what could be the reason for her arrival in the city. She decided to figure it out later. Currently, she needed to get out of the building and find a place to stay for the night. The events that transpired over the last twenty-four hours caused her to feel exhausted.

A little over an hour later, Ally collapsed onto a bed in a hotel. She sighed, opening her over-sized backpack. The young woman slowly pulled out a couple of guns and a pile of cash collected from her stop at the Zacchara condo. It was everything she had stashed when Johnny started hurting her.

Placing the items aside, Ally reached back inside, pulling out some clothes she quickly grabbed from her stop at Jason's penthouse. Her heart ached at the sight of the black tee. She wondered if the enforcer knew she had left the hospital yet. Did he love her enough to come looking for her? All she wanted to hear from him is that everything was going to be okay.

"AHH!" she screamed out in frustration, kicking her shoes off.

The girl needed a hot shower to wash away the toll of her time in the warehouse. She needed to let go of the whole day, and the water did just that. Her muscles relaxed instantly when the hot water hit her skin. She stayed under the spray until the water became cold. After turning off the water, Ally wrapped her body in a small towel. She took a quick glance at her reflection, grimacing at the sight of her blackened eye. She swiped her fingers over the bruise, cringing a bit at how painful it actually felt.

Ally shuffled slowly into the room, taking her time to dry her aching body, before slipping herself into Jason's shirt. She found herself relaxing as the scent of the man she loved entered her nostrils. Even being upset with how he reacted to everything, she still wanted him to comfort her during all this.

The moment the young woman crawled into the bed, she yearned for Jason's arms to wrap around her body. She longed to be with him, even if she might not be with him anymore. All this was because of her mother and the need to control every aspect of her life. Ally believed Jason would be untouchable, but she was so wrong. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she thought about all that had transpired. The young woman wiped them away, only to have them replaced by new ones. It wasn't long before she began sobbing into her pillow, crying so hard that her body gave in to exhaustion, falling asleep.

**Author's Note: **_HEY ALL! I'm still here. I just been enjoying summer. I have a lot of chapter still written it's just taking the time to type them up for all of you. I hope you all enjoy the update. Trying to update again soon. Hope you all are well. Much love._


	13. Chapter 13

"Faith Rosco!" Carly expressed, peering up at her husband. "Wow!"

"Right! That's how I reacted upon hearing her name as well," he replied, pouring cups of coffee for him and his wife early the next morning.

"Are you sure it's her?" Carly questioned, gesturing for Sonny to sit next to her at the kitchen island.

"Yeah, Spinelli verified with DNA proof," he answered, gazing into the coffee cup.

Carly frowned, "Why do I feel like there is more to all this than you are telling me?"

Sonny looked up from his cup, lips pierced. Among all the people in the world, his wife always knew when he hadn't supplied the whole truth. Even the smallest details were hard to hide from her.

"Before I say anything, Jason wants me to remind you to breathe, then count to ten," he instructed, placing his hand on hers.

"Sonny..." she responded, pulling away from his touch.

"Breathe," he reminded her, wishing Jason was here to deal with this. The man loved and adored his wife, but Jason always handled Carly's outbursts better than he ever could. "Ally is Faith's actual target."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Ally is Faith's daughter," Sonny stated, waiting for Carly's reaction.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. "I knew there was something more to that girl."

"Carly, don't," Sonny demanded. "You need to thing before any more words come out of your mouth."

"No," she began, pointing at her husband. "Now Jason can drop Ally and move on with his life."

"He isn't leaving her, Carly. In fact, she disappeared from the hospital last night, so I'm sure the first thing this morning, he went looking for her," the Mob Boss explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Disappeared again?"

"She left on her own. That doesn't matter, all that is between the two of them," Sonny said, pulling her back down next to him.

"I don't understand why he even bothers with her now after learning she's Faith's daughter," Carly expressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he loves her."

"Still..."

"Leave it alone. Jason still wants to be with her, no matter what is happening," he informed the blonde, taking his wife's hand.

"But..."

"No, buts! It's a lot to deal with, all of it is. We have to support him, as he does with us," he reminded her as she slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I guess...maybe, you're right," she sighed. "How is Jason doing with everything?" she asked, glancing up at her husband.

"I don't know. I know this is a lot for him in a short amount of time," Sonny explained.

Carly slowly turned to face her husband. She took her time to look into his eyes before speaking. "Is there more that you're not telling me?"

Sonny sighed, looking away. "Yeah, but Jason needs to be the one that tells you. It's better if it comes from him."

"Okay..." Carly expressed, picking up her phone.

"Not now!" he laughed, taking the phone from her. "He still needs time to process everything. The last couple of days have been exhausting for him, for all of us," he pointed out, placing his arm around the woman. "Maybe give him till tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she questioned, shocked. "Faith is out there targeting our family, because of Ally, and you want me to wait till tomorrow to talk to him."

"Yes, I want you to wait. Faith is targeting our family because she wants revenge," the Mob Boss corrected his wife.

"Why do you continually stick up for her."

"Who? Ally?" Carly nodded. "Why do you keep trying to find a reason not to like her?" he countered, raising an eyebrow.

Carly shrugged, "I don't like how he ignores all that he has happened since she came into his life."

"You mean like the way he ignores all your crazy you bring into his life," he responded with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she commented, playfully elbowing him.

"No one will ever be what you are to Jason," he assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Duh," she uttered, relaxing in his arms.

Sonny laughed, "Ally and Jason together is a good thing. You know that, right?"

"I do. I see how happy Ally makes Jason," Carly admitted. "It sucks I always try to find the bad. He is happy, and she's never been a bitch to me, even when I was to her."

"You? A bitch? Never?" he joked.

Carly laughed, placing a peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This," she answered. "You say that Jason is usually the only one that can talk me down, but you did a pretty good job."

Sonny winked, leaning down, kissing her softly. He laced his fingers into the curls of her hair, deepening the kiss. It was good to be able to share this moment, even with all the crazy going on around them.

"Are we going to be okay?" the blonde inquired, placing her forehead against his.

"I have increased security. Guards are everywhere, doing round the clock checks," he comforted her.

"What about the organization?"

"We have a meeting tonight to address everything," he acknowledged.

"What are you going to do about Faith?"

Sonny cupped her cheek, kissing her. "She's well taken care of, so no more questions. I got it all under control."

Carly had just leaned over to kiss Sonny when Jason entered the kitchen.

"Sonny," Jason spoke, watching the pair almost break their necks to look at him.

"Jase!" Carly breathed out, rushing toward her friend, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You told her," Jason sighed, looking at his friend while hugging Carly.

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled. "Did you find Ally?"

"Yeah, I was just heading to talk to her when Milo contacted me. Last night a warehouse ended up being ransacked. Nothing seemed missing that he could see, but..." Jason trailed off, pulling away from Carly. "Faith is definitely still causing issues. The incident is not good right before the meeting."

Sonny slammed his fist into the counter. "Have the men cleaned up the warehouse. Lock down every warehouse tonight, along with stopping all shipments for the time being. Everything comes to a stop until after the meeting.

"Everything..." Carly expressed, surprised.

"Faith can't have us raided or robbed, if there no activity, or no way to get into our buildings," he declared, getting up from his seat.

"What about our people? There is a chance she could target them," Jason pointed out. "I mean, she did fuck with my vehicle."

"Tell the men to sweep every vehicle, twice, and get the message out to everyone in the organization to do the same. She wants everyone to think of us as weak, well, we'll have to play smarter," Sonny explained. "And the moment we find her...with no hesitation, you put a bullet in her head."

Jason nodded, "Got it!" He placed a quick kiss on Carly's temple before pulling from her grasp. "I have to go. I'll see you later tonight."

The couple let him leave without saying a word. Silence hung over them a while longer, till Carly finally spoke.

"Do you think Jason will be able to kill Faith with no hesitation?"

"I do," Sonny answered with confidence, reaching for his phone.

"It's Ally's mom," the blonde stated.

"Ally wants her mother dead like the rest of us," Sonny countered, placing the phone to his ear. "Hey, why don't you take the boys to your mother's today. Maybe spend the night with her, because I don't know what will be the outcome of tonight's meeting. I know you will be safe at Bobbie's," he instructed.

Carly agreed before her husband left the room to talk to the person on the other line of the phone. She gazed around the kitchen, trying to calm her nerves. Sonny's work seemed to find him in dangerous situations, but it took a toll on her when her family was at risk. In the end, she knew that Sonny and Jason would do everything in their power to keep them all safe.

**Author's Note: **_Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. I would love to know what you think. I have another addition that is coming in the next chapter, but I'm not sure how she will be perceived. About Claudia...I haven't figured out what side she will actually end up on yet. She is still struggling with that. You will see that in a couple chapters when she makes an appearance again. Chapter 15 Jason will find Ally. I know a lot of you have been wondering what is going to happened with them. You will have to stick around and see. MUCH LOVE!_


	14. Chapter 14

Detective Lucky Spencer sat inside his vehicle, willing himself awake. It was a little after eight in the morning, and he was drinking a second cup of coffee. He spent most of the night before coming up with a list of Sonny's enemies that might want to target the man and the organization. The list of suspects became long very quickly, but not many had a legit reason or a death wish to attack the mobster. He compared the antics of the suspects to the incidents that happened, and nothing seemed to match up.

The next thing Lucky tried to figure out is how Ally received her black eye. Something happened to the young woman, and he felt confident that Jason wasn't the reason for it, but he knew what happened. To get a straight answer on what went down, he knew that he would have to talk to Ally.

Grabbing all the files from the passenger seat of his car, the detective exited his vehicle, shuffling slowly towards the station. He already knew he had a long day ahead of him as he entered the department. The forensic report from the explosion should be back and on his desk sometime today. He needed to get statements from the witnesses to Jason's vehicle exploding. He didn't even know if anyone was going to share any information. He had a feeling that Sonny and Jason knew who was targeting them.

"Good morning, Spencer," Mac greeted as the two entered the building together.

"Good morning, Sir," the man replied, holding the door open for his boss.

"Did you get much from Sonny or Jason last night?"

Lucky chuckled, "What do you think?" Mac sighed. "Both wouldn't speak to me without their lawyer. I do know that Jason was not in the hospital when the building exploded, and Ally Lynn arrived at the hospital shortly after Jason readmitted. She came in with a blackened eye."

"Hmm," Mac replied. "I"m sure both know what happened last night. Work on Ally. She's the one that you'll probably get answers from."

"What did you find at the scene?" Lucky asked, dropping his files on his desk.

"We didn't find much, cause there wasn't much left. Only real evidence is a very charred body the forensic team pulled out. The identity of the body should be available sometime today. That could help us solve whose attacking Sonny and his family," Mac explained, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Let's hope..." Lucky mumbled, collapsing into his chair.

The detective sighed, biting his lip, trying to look at every angle in the case. He rolled his neck as he scanned the room. His eyes landed on the officer that survived the prison van explosion months ago. A lot of the crazy began shortly after that, but he wondered if all the unsolved cases could be related.

"Ahh, nothing makes sense," he uttered to himself, turning his attention to the computer in front of him.

He logged in, going through the many emails in his inbox. He printed many of the police reports for all the new cases assigned to him. He entered in the many suspects he came up with the night prior. Each person had a legitimate reason to retaliate against Sonny, but Lucky didn't believe they were stupid enough. Lucky may hate what Sonny did for a living, but he admired the respect that Sonny's name held in Port Charles. Sonny kept things pretty safe for everyone and did his best to keep the violence at bay. It might be the reason the detective gave the gangster a bit of leeway.

Sighing, Lucky picked up his phone, dialing Ally Lynn's number. It rang only once before voicemail picked up. He waited for the beep before speaking, "Miss Lynn, this is Detective Lucky Spencer. I want to check in with you. Last night I was completely unprofessional, asking you about your blackened eye. I need to apologize to you. Next, I need a statement from you about the events that occurred last night. Please call me back at 212-555-6065 to set up a time. Thank you," he expressed, ending the call.

He quickly dialed another number, placing the phone back up to his ear. A smile played on his lips upon hearing the woman's voice on the other end. "Ms. Miller, how are you this beautiful." He chuckled, hearing her complain about how early it was to be hearing from him. "Sorry about the time, but I'll make it quick. I must speak with Mr. Morgan about the explosion last night. Before you protest, I know that he wasn't at the hospital the entire night," he informed her. He waited for the woman to respond while flipping through his schedule. "I'll see you today at 3," he laughed, hanging up the phone.

Lucky spent most of his morning conference room, going over all the evidence collected. What puzzled him the most had to be the fabric obtained from the warehouse fire with the DNA. There was no match found in their system. He pondered on every possible reason why. He placed it aside before going back to looking through every photo of every crime scene.

Upon reading the statement giving by the Giabetti brothers and dispatch report of when the call was received, Lucky noticed a considerable amount of time-lapse for when the police actually arrived to close off the scene. He wondered if Sonny's men had done some investing on their own before the police showed up. He made a note to do a face to face interview with both brothers. He wrote down to request surveillance from Sonny from that night as well.

"Detective Spencer, you have someone to see you," a uniformed officer informed him.

"Thank you. Show the person to Interrogation Room 1, and I'll be there in a second," the detective instructed.

Lucky scanned everything scattered across the table once more, before rising to his feet. He collected a piece of paper and pen from his desk, then walked to the room. Upon entering, the shock displayed on the man's face.

"Hi, Lucky," the woman greeted.

"Courtney..." he breathed out.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked with a smile.

"Surprised is one for it," he uttered, slowly closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, beyond confused.

"I wanted to see you and see how Nikolas is doing," she responded quickly.

Lucky frowned at her answer, trying to figure out why she make an appearance now. "Courtney, you ran off to Australia with Jax without a word to any of the people that loved you."

"No one loved me here," she pointed out.

"That's not true, and you know it. I think that's why you came back because you don't believe those words," Lucky expressed, eyes never leaving her.

Courtney pierced her lips, taking a seat on the corner of the table. "Maybe you're right."

"Why did you come back after being gone so long?" he asked, leaning onto the table.

"I missed my family and friends," she admitted.

"Okay, so what brings you here to see me of all people?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she shrugged, biting her lip. "Maybe I thought of all the people I left behind, you would be less upset with me," she answered, cocking her head, looking at him.

Lucky sighed, rising to his feet. "It would have been easier on everyone if you would have just communicated while you were gone."

"Cutting ties with everyone just seemed easier at the time," she revealed.

"Seriously?" Lucky questioned. "I don't think any of your friends thought this was easier, especially not your brother or Carly."

"How are they?" she asked, licking her lips.

"You need to talk to them," Lucky demanded. "With what is going on right now, they would really be happy to see you."

"What's going on?" she questioned, rising to her feet.

"That's their business to share with you," the detective responded, turning away from the woman he once considered a friend.

"Lucky..." Courtney protested, grabbing his arm. "What is going on with my brother?"

Lucky looked over his shoulder at her, shaking his head. "I don't know, truthfully. Someone might be targeting him, that's all I know," he explained, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

Courtney chuckled, "Please, no one is going to get passed Jason to him. He has nothing to worried about."

"Maybe, but whoever the person, tried to take out Jason the other night. His vehicle exploded while he was only a few feet away," he informed her.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Jason's fine. Actually, he left the hospital less than 24 hours after being admitted," the detective shared, shaking his head.

Courtney remained silent as she thought about how she would feel if something did happen to the enforcer. The two weren't on the best terms, but it didn't mean she didn't care about Jason.

"Maybe, I need to go see my brother and Jason," she mumbled to herself.

"And maybe Nikolas, too," Lucky suggested as the woman walked towards the exit of the room.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. I don't think Nikolas would want to see me," Courtney commented, taking another step towards the door.

"He loves you, and you owe him the courtesy to at least explain what happened," Lucky insisted, escorting Courtney out of the room.

"Yeah," she breathed out, biting her lower lip, thinking about the young prince.

Lucky watched her walk across the squad room. He turned to head back to his desk when he thought of something.

"Hey, Courtney," he called to her as she opened the door to leave the station. She slowly turned around to face the detective. "What happened with you and Jax?"

"Long story, but let's just say, it didn't work out like I thought it would," she answered before leaving the station.

Lucky scratched his head in confusion over the exchange with Courtney. The whole encounter seemed beyond random and felt a little unreal. He made a mental note to check in with his brother later before he headed back to the room that held all the evidence to all his cases.

**Author's Note: **_Welcome Courtney. Just let you know, I never liked her so she is just going to be another thorn in everyone's sides. I haven't really decided what to acutally do with her fully yet, but I have a few chapters that she is in. Carly and Ally will be coming together soon. Just need her to freak out a little upon hearing who Ally really is. Next chapter is Jason and Ally. Hope you all enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15

Luis Torres paced in front of Ally, laughing hysterically in her face. She tried to move, tried to speak, but nothing happened.

"Did you finally have a mental breakdown?" he taunted her. "I know I'm the reason for you being insane. Morgan doesn't deal with crazy very well. He might hand you off to his equally unstable boss. I mean, Corinthos and Morgan sure do like to swap women," Luis laughed, inches from her face.

"Morgan used to fool around with Carly all the time. All that does explain why she is so weirdly possessive over him," he continued to taunt her.

Ally struggled to get away from the man and his awful tormenting words. She pleaded with him, but her words seemed to be only heard by herself. She struggled to get free of the ropes around her wrists, feeling them tighten the more she tried to get free.

A door flies open, revealing Jason armed with guns, pointed directly at Luis. She watched as the enforcer continually shoot the man over and over again. The shooting never stopped.

Ally's body finally jolted awake to the sound of someone pounding on her hotel room. She sat up quickly, grabbing the gun from the nightstand next to the bed. She dried the tears, trying to find the balance between illusion and reality.

Her body jerked against as the pounding grew louder. Gripping her gun tighter, Ally reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and shuffled towards the door. Biting her lip, the young girl leaned forward to peer through the door's peephole.

The moment Jason's face came into focus on the other side, Ally felt herself calm down a bit. She placed the gun on the table nearby, while trying to overcome emotions that raced through her body. The young woman felt herself becoming exhausted at just the thought of dealing with the man. It didn't matter how she felt though, she knew Jason wouldn't leave, especially if he knew she was inside.

After taking a few deep breaths, Ally gradually unlocked the door and pulled it open. Jason stood on the other side, glaring at the girl. He was a little taken back at the sight of her standing there in just his black t-shirt. He did his best not to be extremely obvious as his eyes raked over her petite body. No one knew what to say to the other, even though there was so much to be said.

"How did you find me?" she finally asked.

Jason frowned, raising his eyebrow. "Are you really asking me that?"

She groaned, rolling her eyes as she turned her back to him. "Spinelli."

"Why did you leave?" he questioned, entering the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Why does it matter?" she shot back, turning back around to face him.

"Cause I love you, Ally."

"Do you?" she probed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jason looked at her, confused. "You know, I do."

"Do I? I didn't know it last night," she stated, throwing her arms up in the air. "It's like the moment you found out everything about Faith; you made me feel like I did it all."

"So instead of coming to talk to me, you left," he spat back at her.

"I left to give you space to deal with everything," she answered, looking down at the floor.

"Ally..."

"Jason, you could barely look at me after we left the warehouse the other night. When I asked you if we were going to be okay, you said you didn't know. Why would I stay?" she asked, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"I didn't want you to leave," he responded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jason, you can barely look at me now," she pointed out. "I don't want this for us. I never wanted you to know she was my mother, especially after discovering the hell she put everyone through. She was dead," Ally explained, crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Never did I think that once you found out everything that you would completely shut me out."

"I don't know how to deal with this any better than you do," he admitted. "Your mother killed my wife."

"I KNOW!" she screamed at him. "You don't think I know that is the fact that makes all this fucked up?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, gazing at him. "What makes it even worse is that you're looking at me like I'm the one that pulled the trigger."

"Ally..."

"Don't even try to deny it, Jason. I see the way you're looking at me, or the lack thereof. You've never looked at me this way, not even when you first met me," she pointed out. "That look right there is why I left."

"How am I suppose to deal with this when you left out two important details about yourself?" he declared, taking a step towards her, causing her to step back.

"Do you think I like that she is my mother. There is a reason I changed my name. The whole reason I didn't tell you is that I believed she was dead," Ally revealed.

"Yeap, you killed her and everything," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"You don't get to judge me for what I did," she blurted out, this time taking a step towards him. "She deserved to die, and you of all people know I'm right. I mean, didn't you almost kill her yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason stared down at her, his tongue wetting his lips. The woman caused mixed emotions to pulse throughout his body. He wanted to be mad at her, but her standing in his black shirt, challenging him, made him want to forget everything.

"What about Sam?" he asked.

Ally clutched her eyes shut, trying not to cry. That detail was what hurt the most. "I didn't know she killed Sam till seconds before Luis took me from the hospital." She sighed, taking a step back. "I would have never kept that detail from you," she promised with new tears falling down her cheeks. "Jason...my whole life, my mother had control of, except you." She fell onto the end of the bed. "You chose to love me. My mother didn't have to offer me up as a prize to you."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, placing himself next to her.

Ally rubbed her face, wiping the tears from her face before turning to look at him. "I discovered my mother basically gave me to the Zaccharas. My meeting Johnny was a setup. He never loved me. I was a pawn in my mother's games. She told Anthony about Lady Lynn," she revealed, shaking her head in disbelief. "My mother destroyed every part of my life, including my life with you."

Jason reached out to take her hand, only to have her reject him.

"Please don't," she scolded, moving away. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Be an ass and then try to comfort me," she responded, trying to fight back a new set of tears.

"Ally," he pleaded, reaching for her.

"No!" she cried out, pushing away his hands. "You made me feel like I did something wrong. You looked at me as if I was as bad as my mother. You pushed me away when I needed you," she sobbed, pushing away his hands once again when he tried to pull her back towards him. "I know all this is hard for you. It's hard for me, too," she cried, standing up from the bed. "I needed you."

"Ally, stop!" he begged, taking her hand, pulling the woman back down next to him. "I'm sorry," he expressed while she continued to try and pull away from his grasp.

"You hurt me!" she stated, pushing his hands against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "I never wanted to hurt you like everyone else," he continued, trying to be strong for her. "I didn't know how to handle everything, and I was wrong in who I did," he continued, feeling Ally letting down her defenses. "I love you, Ally," he mumbled into the top of her head, smoothing down her hair.

Ally wanted to continue to fight against all of Jason's attempts to comfort her. The woman just didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. She finally caved, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest and sobbed. She cried in anger and frustration due to all the drama her mother brought into her life.

Ally cried till she felt like she didn't have any tears left to cry. Jason held her body against him the entire time, feeling as if he owed her. Finally, Ally pulled away and gazed up at the man, meant with a small smile. She smiled back as Jason wiped away a few of her tears.

"You okay?" he asked, lacing his fingers into her hair.

"I will be," she uttered. "What about you? What's going on in your head?"

Jason looked around, biting his lip before returning his eyes to her. "As much as I enjoy that we are alone right now, I want you to come home," he revealed. "Whatever we have to deal with, we can figure it out back at the penthouse."

Ally smiled, "Okay." She slowly stood up, only to have Jason pull her into his lap. Before she could protest, Jason's lips were on hers. "That was nice," she mumbled, playing with the small hairs on his neck.

"We don't necessarily have to leave right now," he replied, slowly lowering their bodies onto the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around her body.

Ally giggled, pressing her lips against his once more. She continued to kiss him, pulling away minutes later, looking down at him, concerned.

"What is it?" the enforcer asked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay to do this?" Jason frowned at her question. "You were just in an accident less than forty-eight hours ago," she stated, reaching up, running her fingers over the bandage on his head.

"I'm fine. I promise," Jason insisted, running his fingertips over the young woman's discolored eye. "What about you?"

"I'm beyond fine," she assured him, reaching up and taking hold of his wrist. "I'm with you."

Jason smiled, pulling her down into a kiss. They let the moment consume them, cause neither knew when they would get a chance to be alone again.

**Author's Note: **_I loved writing this chapter. I just can't keep them apart. I hope you enjoy all the updates today. I will be busy the next few days, so I hope the new chapters hold you over for a while. Love you all. Lots of kisses!_


End file.
